While Forks is Sleeping
by DeathlyHallows92
Summary: Post Eclipse. Bella has made her choice and is now enjoying life in Forks with Jacob. Edward returns as a new family moves to La Push, a dark secret looms over the new family, will Bella's life be disrupted once more? Rated M for Lemons.
1. Prologue

A/N – Okay, so this is my first fanfiction on here, I have written ones before but none on Twilight, It's been a while so bear with me if the writing isn't that good.

This story takes place in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Bella had chosen who she wanted, she decided on Edward but goes back on her decision and chooses Jacob. Edward has vanished from Forks, along with the rest of the Cullen's and now there's a new family moving to La Push but it seems this family has a secret. I'll be writing this story in the perspective of Bella mostly though some will be in Jacob's POV and some in Edwards. 

Prologue

**Unknown POV**

It was a dark night, I remember it because this was the night my life changed forever. I had somehow ended up in Chicago and the nightlife was lively, clubs were filled with all these people having a good time, I should have joined in but I wasn't in a celebrating mood, what I wanted to do was find out why he had brought me here...

We had ended up in a bar, it wasn't too full but there was enough people to give me a headache, I told him I'd be right back, I headed out for some much needed air. This street was deserted and the ground was damp, just my luck that I'd end up in a place where it rained!

"Hey you!..." shouted an unfamiliar voice, obviously I would talk to unfamiliar people but something about this voice wasn't...right. I turned to see a dark figure looming in the shadow of the alley next to this stupid bar. "Well? Are you going to answer me?" he snapped. I opened my mouth to reply but the door of the bar flew open and out stepped the only familiar person here, Edward. He looked at me, I thought he'd have a look of concern on his face but what I saw frightened me. "Get inside, I'll handle this", he never tore his eyes away from this mysterious person. I hesitantly headed inside as Edward began mumbling under his breath to stranger. I couldn't be sure but as I walked into the bar I could have sworn I heard Edward say "leave him alone, this one is mine!", there was something about the way he said the word _mine_. I slowly sat myself at a table and waited, after about ten minutes Edward walked in. He looked at me strangely...Like he was hungry and I was a big slab of meat waiting on a plate.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe this. Why was my life or whatever this miserable existence was just so unlucky for me? What had I done to deserve this?

As I headed back into the bar there was only one thought on my mind but it was drowned out by the other thoughts of every person in this room, all but one person's mind was open to me. And that person was who I'd brought here. The young boy sitting at the table waiting for me. I sat at the table and downed another shot of...I don't know what it was but it was good. More thoughts pounded in my skull and caused a stir in my brain. They all ran through me as tried to find something interesting, an interesting enough thought that would distract me from the pain I was feeling when she, the love of my life, chose _him_. I was in need of a distraction so I wouldn't look at this poor innocent boy sitting next to me, he couldn't be much older than eighteen. I listened in on the thoughts running through my brain as they played out as if on speakers hooked up to microphones everyone was wearing.

_I wonder if he'll take me home, He's cute._

I think I'm getting lucky tonight...YEAH!

Maybe I should head out now, I've got work early in the morning, come on, get yourself off this stool and leave!...Maybe just one more drink.

When this shift is over, I'm quitting this job, I can't stand to watch all these people make fools of themselves every night anymore...

I wonder what that boy is doing with that creepy looking guy in the corner, he looks scared and the other guy looks scary.

That last thought snapped me out of my trance as I glanced to the boy next to me, the look in his eyes reminded me a look she once had...Bella, _my _Bella, except...she wasn't mine anymore, she made her choice, she was with Jacob now, the wolf, that stupid mutt had ruined everything I had. "Run..." just slipped from my mouth, he looked up at me and asked "what?", I knew he was scared and it was me scaring him, but something about it gave me a thrill, the hunter in me was taking over "Run! Leave now and don't look back...just RUN!" I screamed at him. Everyone in the bar looked over as the boy next to me scrambled to his feet, in a second he was gone, the door to the bar closing slowly after him.

_What's his problem, that poor kid, hope he'll be okay._

That thought was all I need, all the hunter in me needed, I stood and swiftly headed for the door. Walking out into the night I was hit by the smell of sewage, rain and alcohol. I could hear him, his panting as he ran and that's when the darker side of me took over, I began to run, I decided at human speed because It would make it more fun, it would taunt him more. As I headed down the street I passed a small store with a TV in the window, the news was on as I passed. I stopped and looked in the window. On the news, the woman behind the desk was discussing all the missing persons and that's when the face flashed across the screen, the young boy with me, the one I'd taken, the one I was hunting. Taken back to reality, I began a quicker pace, I was going to catch him but when I did, the one thing I thought was...what will I do when I catch him?

"I need a ticket please...I don't care, anywhere, just anywhere away from here...hurry!" His voice echoed in a panic. I rounded the corner and saw him, at the bus station, he was attempting to escape. And now it was time to wait.

As he headed out of the station, I moved closer, keeping to the shadows, he was getting closer and closer, clutching the newly bought ticket in his hand, he came into full view and I grabbed him, throwing him to the ground.

**Young Boy's POV**

I was met by cold hands from nowhere, I gasped as they grabbed hold of my arm, clutching it and holding it tightly, so tightly that I knew there'd be bruises but before I could think anything else I was thrown across the alley, crashing to the cold, damp ground.

"Did you think I would actually let you go?" He taunted, I stared up at him, my whole body hurt as he advanced on me. "Why..." my voice croaked. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me, his face unreadable. "why?" his voice was soft but had a hint of bitterness. I stared before opening my mouth to say "why are you doing this? One minute you said you'd help me and the next you're...trying to kill me?" I was scared. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst through my chest. He walked closer and got down on his knees beside me. "I'm doing this because...It's what I do, what I am! You just happened to remind me of someone, you're mind fascinates me." He stated as if he was going to explain more. I looked at him. "But why does my mind fascinate you, who do I remind you of?" as soon as the last few words slipped from my mouth he cringed. "Enough questions...just know that I wouldn't have done this if you'd met me two weeks ago...please know that".

I was confused. Why would he say that?

"It's time to go now...come on"

He seized me by the wrist and dragged me from the ground, dragging me further into the alley, I looked back at the soggy, torn ticket lying on the ground, knowing that my only chance of escaping was gone. Something hit the back of my head and I was lost in darkness.

**Edward POV**

The small apartment I was staying at wasn't much, but it would do. I wasn't planning on staying after this...I couldn't believe it, After so long I was going to do something I'd fought against doing for at least 80 years. I opened the door to the bedroom, switching on the light as I entered and there was my pray, tied to the broken bed frame I'd rested against the wall, he was still unconscious so I glanced around the room, I'd drawn the curtains but It had to be at least 5am by now, the sun would be burning through soon, I could already see the light of day forcing the night into submission.

I walked over to him as he stirred, opening his eyes. He looked around the room "wha...what? where am I?" he asked, still groggily. I didn't feel like answering constant questions, I was hungry. "That doesn't matter" I walked over, holding up a small pocket knife. His eyes quickly found it as It was raised by his head, he began to tremble. "Please don't...let me go, just let me go!", Something in the way he said it made me vulnerable for a moment, I was soon snapped out of that and continued to grab hold of his shirt by the shoulder, I dug the knife into it and dragged it down across his chest, ripping the shirt open to reveal his skin, the vein in his neck was visible as I drew in closer. "I'll try and make this quick, you really don't deserve to suffer and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do" I whispered in his ear. He was still trembling as my mouth found his neck, my teeth piercing the skin, he cried out as the blood flowed into my mouth, it was wonderful, I hadn't had human blood In so long and this was...this was indescribable.

He blacked out after that. I don't remember how long I fed on him but I had taken a break before I continued, he was gone, I think, _dead_.

I had to stop this, I was going to stop, I had to. In that moment I had made my decision, the next thing I knew, I was running, running to where I knew sanctuary would be, where my family would be. But the one thing I didn't know was if that kid would be found.


	2. One of Those Days

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, I hope you'll enjoy what's to come. I was too anxious to wait so I wrote this chap basically right after I posted the Prologue. 

**Chapter 1 - One of Those Days  
**

**Bella POV**

It had been at least two weeks since _he _left, I think. I wasn't sure and I was surprised to find I didn't even care, I was happy and it wasn't because of him, not like it used to be, this was down to the one man in my life that brightened each day, Jacob. Better known now as _my_ Jacob.

It was 9:56am when my alarm began to shake and vibrate against the wood of my bedside table, I jumped up immediately. Had I really slept a full night without a nightmare?

"Ohh...crap!" I gasped as the realisation hit me, it was Monday! I was supposed to start work at 8 this morning. I quickly hurried around my room, I didn't have time to shower so I quickly ran my hands through my hair and tied it back, it would have to do. I rushed to the bathroom and gave my teeth a quick brush and then splashed cold water over my face. After grabbing an apple I headed for the door, managing to trip and fall twice, but hey, it could be worse, right?

I climbed into my old truck, hoping that it would start easily, it hadn't been lately but I found that I couldn't care, I was enjoying these past few weeks, feeling free and happy, and _in love_. I arrived at Newton's to find the place pretty much empty, as I hesitantly parked all I could think was how much I wanted to see Jake. I headed inside and found myself hit with a wave of heat, the place was so hot my first thought was that I had entered some spa and was walking into the sauna. Mike greeted me with a sarcastic tone. "Slept in?" he asked. I merely shrugged and mumbled a sorry before grabbing some stock and starting stacking the shelves. "This is the second time you've done this in a week Bella, are you that distracted?", I could have hit Mike right there and then, since when does my personal life involve him. Woah, wait a second, why was I so angry?

"Not really, sorry I just could not get out of bed" I said with a fake smile across my face. How would I get through this day then? Mike continued to ramble on and on, I felt my thoughts drifting off as he continued to rant, "And another thing, what's with you and this Jacob kid?" just the mention of his name and I was off, completely lost in a daydream.

_A sunny day on La Push's First Beach, I was relaxing as th_e _sun poured down on me, I was enjoying the heat, I sat up on the towel I rested on, the Pack were all around me, enjoying food Emily was cooking up, I looked out onto the water and saw him, Jacob, Jake, my Jake._

"Oh my..." I managed to gasp as he stepped out of the water, his body completely dripping. I watched as beads of water dripped over his abs, I wanted to lick that water off. My face flushed as he winked at me and hurried over.

"Hey you" he said innocently as he ducked down on his knees beside me. I was left in complete awe of his beauty, all I could do was grin like an idiot.

"Bella?" he asked, I couldn't even speak "Bells??" he was looking concerned now, he grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me "Bella?" But all I could do was enjoy this day, this wonderful day. "Bella?" he asked again and suddenly I was snapped out of it.

"Bella?" slipped from Mike's mouth as he stood before me, looking like he thought I was going to pass out. "Were you listening to me, I've been yelling your name for like five minutes!" I dreamily snapped out of my haze and stared at him. "Sorry, I was daydreaming, what were you saying?" I asked, looking down at the floor and then to his hands on my shoulder and finally back to his face, He gulped and let go, looking at me seriously. "It doesn't matter, uhm..why don't you head home early, we're not that busy, take a break and...." He cut off as a grin spread across my face. I glanced at the clock, I couldn't have been here for more than an hour, maybe less.

"You sure?" I asked. He just nodded, that was all the confirmation I needed, I basically ran to the door, almost knocking over a stand on the way, sending a few items of stock to the floor, I shouted my "sorry" back at Mike and raced to my truck. This was where my day would get better!

Once I was home, I rushed upstairs, took a shower and got dressed once more before heading to the kitchen to make myself something to eat, I dashed to the phone once my stomach had settled and stopped growling at me, I dialled the number I was dying to dial all morning. A deep, low voice answered. Billy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Bella, Is..."

Before I could finish I was cut off by Billy yelling "Jacob, You have a phone call!" I stood there, anxiously awaiting to hear his voice. I heard banging and then something fall, Finally he answered, panting "Bells?" He sounded like he'd just ran a marathon then crashed into a wall. "Hey, everything okay?" He paused for a second before a laugh echoed through the phone "Uhm..yeah, I kinda just walked into a door..." he trailed off and went silent, awaiting my response, I couldn't help but grin and burst into laughter. "Oh Jake, Don't you know, I'm meant to be the klutz here?" He laughed and I could tell there'd be a wide grin across his face, the grin I loved. "Yeah, my bad...So, I thought you were working today?" I smiled as I replied with a simple "got out early."

He didn't need to be told twice. "So you're gonna come see me, right?" He sounded desperate but adorable, I wish I could have been there to see his face. "Hmm, Maybe, I mean...I do have places to be..." He sighed and his voice seemed low, he was obviously just playing along "Oh, okay, well I'll not hold you up...I'll see you soon" I heard a snicker, Billy. "You know I'm kidding, how about we head to the beach? I could meet you there." I was dying to see my daydream pan out. Sadly, I wasn't _that _lucky. "Sorry Bells, I think it's gonna rain", damn.

"Hmm well I guess I could just come to your house and spend some time with Billy, I mean, It's not like there's anyone else in that house I'd want to spend time with" I joked again, I know I wasn't funny but he always played along. "Yeah, because he's a real hoot. You could come and make me some lunch, I'm starving!" I laughed. Typical Jake. "Oh sure, Invite me to your house to cook, Glad you think that's all I'm good for" I tried to sound mad but there is just something about Jake that makes me smile all the time. "You know I think you're good for other things, how about we hang out in my room, play some music and just catch up, I've missed you." Awww, he missed me, I missed him.

"Sure, sure" I replied. "Give me twenty minutes and I'll head out, gotta leave a note for Charlie and then quickly send Renee an email, but you know my dinosaur runs so slow..." He snickered and replied "Okay, I'll see you soon, I love you". I wanted to run to La Push, I loved hearing him say that. "I love you too, see you soon."

Once I'd left a note for Charlie to explain where I was, I turned on the ancient computer that sat on my desk, it ran surprisingly fast, faster than usual. Maybe I was having some good luck after all, besides getting off work early, that is.

I headed immediately to La Push once I had accomplished everything and on the way, I noticed the clouds were getting darker, Jake was right, it was going to rain, and soon. Sadly for me, the luck I had just received was now turning to bad luck, I was stuck behind a big truck, a slow truck, Once I made the turn-off to the Black's house, I glanced back to see the truck was a moving truck, someone was moving onto the reservation.

I didn't have time to unbuckle my seatbelt before the door to my truck flew open and Jake ripped me from my seat, crushing me to him in a tight hug. I gasped.

"Can't...breathe...need air!" I choked as he laughed and placed me on my feet. He smiled down at me. "Finally...I haven't seen you in so long" he said, pouting. I stared at him and grinned. "You saw me yesterday" I giggled, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we headed for his house. "Exactly, it's been too long!" I couldn't help but love that he missed me, even if I had seen him just yesterday. I grinned and stared at him, "Well then, allow me to make it up to you..." He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "And how will you do that?" He smiled, I didn't reply, just stretched up on my toes and leaned in, he caught on and quickly pressed his warm lips to my own, sending a spark through my body, making me have goose bumps, His kisses were always so amazing.

I almost forgot to breathe but managed to pull myself away and grin at him. "There, better?" I asked. He stared at me, with a look of concentration on his face which soon softened and the smile I loved so much spread across it. "That definitely made up for it" He wrapped his arm around me once more and we headed inside, I was hit immediately by the smell of pizza. "You ordered pizza?" I raised my eyebrow and he grinned. "Sorry, I got hungry!" so like him. "I was actually looking forward to making you something to eat myself, your loss." I walked off to the kitchen and sat at the table, not bothering to look back, all the while knowing his eyes were on me.

"When you put it that way...how about a sandwich?" He leaned over me, pressing his cheek to mine. "Hmm, no, I don't feel like it." I said and turned away, teasing him. "I meant, _I'll_ make _you _one." He smiled as he kissed my on the top of the head. I grinned and leaned back in my seat. "Sure, why not?", He rushed over to the fridge and started gathering ingredients.

"Oh hey, on my way here I got stuck behind a moving truck, looks like there'll be some fresh faces on the rez" I glanced up as he turned and smiled. "Hmm, wonder who they'll be...hopefully it'll be a hot girl!" He looked at me, obviously trying to get me to be mad at him, He loves when I'm angry, he says I look beautiful. "Nice try, Black, but if you want a hot girl to move here then that's fine, just know I'll be on the look out for a gorgeous boy to move onto my street!", he turned to face me once more and had an adorable pout on his face. "Okay, I'm sorry, forgive me?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled "You nothing to apologise for. I love when you tease me" I grinned again. He looked like he was glad I was egging him on. "Really? Why is that?" He asked innocently while cutting some bread, finishing my sandwich. "Because I get to tease you back which is so much fun" I laughed as he walked over and placed the plate in front of me, I reached over to pick up a sandwich.

"Ah, ah, ah! Kiss first!" he said, grabbing my hands as he leaned forward, closing his eyes. I leaned forward, turning my head and pecked him on the cheek, he stood back and pouted once more. "Aw come on, you know I wanted a real kiss!", All I could do was shrug and bite into my sandwich, chewing while smirking at him. "Maybe if you're lucky you'll get one later, _maybe._" I laughed.

"You Miss Swan, are despicable!" he said, turning on his heel and leaving the room, I grabbed the plate and stood, rushing after him, I finally caught up as he entered his bedroom, flopping down on the bed, resting his hands behind his head and grabbing a pizza box on his bed, he opened it and grabbed a slice before proceeding to bite into it. "That's why you love me though" I replied to his comment a minute ago. "You bet it is" he said between bites.

Lightning flashed and thunder erupted as the rain pelted his window. I jumped and landed on the bed beside him, snuggling into his chest as he continued to inhale the pizza. He wrapped his arm around me and stared out the window. "It's just one of those days isn't it?"

I looked up at him and smiled "It sure is." Before I leaned in and gave him the kiss he wanted earlier. After I leaned back he smiled and kiss me once more, gently and then said "I could live on your kisses Bells, You know that?"

I smiled and replied "I guess I'm just special..." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "You are, especially to me." He captured my lips again as the rain continued to hit his window, I couldn't care less, I was where I should be, with Jake, with my sunshine, the man I loved, no day would compare to this, nothing could ruin it. Nothing. I hope.


	3. The Welcome Wagon

A/N – Okay, I don't wanna give too much way but there's some twists coming up and I can't wait to reveal them all, so here comes Chapter 2, which has a few details revealed in it itself, enjoy.

**Chapter 2 - The Welcome Wagon  
**

**Bella POV**

Once the rain had subsided I came to the conclusion that nothing would happen today, nothing. I was more than positive, so the first thing I did was pry myself from Jake's arms, he had fallen asleep during the big rain storm, while pushing him off me, he groaned and rolled over, adorably ruffling his hair with his hand and then rubbing his eyes, finally opening them to meet my chocolate brown ones.

"I was enjoying my dream and you woke me up" he mumbled, still groggy from his sleep, his voice was croaky but I just winked and said, "Dreaming about me?", he opened his eyes fully and sat up, taking my hands in his. "Always". He stood up and stretched.

"So is there a particular reason you woke me?", I shrugged and stared at him, "I thought maybe we could go to the beach now the rain is gone and maybe go meet the new residents of La Push". He stared at me and smiled "Bella Swan, I never knew you would be so nosey, after all, you don't live in La Push, why would you want to see who's just moving in?", he smirked and I shrugged "I just thought it would be nice to go welcome them, don't you?" he slouched and rolled his eyes, I continued "Plus, it might be a hot guy for me to drool over, you remember our talk earlier about that?" He bit his lip and walked over to me before seizing my shoulders in his hands and crushing me to his chest. "Now you listen to me Bells, you are _mine_, and there will be no drooling over any men other than me, got that?", He looked so tense but then he smiled and I melted into his embrace.

"Of course, I would never look at another man when I have you" I laughed, "But still, let's see who the newbie's are, huh?", he shrugged and grabbed his shirt before we headed for the door.

It didn't take long for us to get to the beach, and pretty soon after we arrived we were leaving, apparently we weren't the only ones wanting to enjoy what rain free time we had at the beach, I guessed that every person from La Push was here, bar 9 or 10. Jake dragged me off and soon we were walking to Emily and Sam's house. We walked in to find Sam, Jared and Embry sitting at the table while poor Emily stood in the kitchen, cooking. "Hey, do you need any help?" I asked as I entered into the small kitchen, Jake sat at the table with the others but kept his eyes on me. "Yeah, sure, The sooner this is all cooked the sooner I can relax" Emily giggled. Once we'd finished serving the food, I glanced at the clock, it was already 2pm. Where did the day go?

"So Bella said there's some newbie's in the rez?" asked Embry, looking to Jake. "Yeah, we were actually gonna go and see who they are, hopefully they won't be scared off by the huge wolf men" he joked as Sam looked at him. "Good idea, we need to check them out, see if they've brought baggage that we don't need." He smiled as he dragged Emily to the door, Jared didn't say a word, he just sat there, obviously he wasn't up for meeting new people, Embry wasn't to enthusiastic either, so me and Jake just followed the others.

We walked to the next street, spotting the big moving truck from earlier almost immediately, The house it was parked outside of was small, as were most houses here but this one was slightly bigger than the Black's house and it's garage had the door wide open, there was a young boy dragging some boxes inside as two young girls played on the grass, a woman opened the front door as we approached.

"Hello there." She smiled. We each returned the smile before Sam spoke. "Hello, I'm Sam Uley, this is my fiancé Emily, this is Jake and his girlfriend Bella.", he indicated to each of us with a finger before wrapping his arm around Emily. "We just came to say welcome and meet the new residents of La Push".

The woman smiled and replied, "Hi, I'm Caroline Watts, the two monsters behind you are my twin daughters Sarah and Natalie, and over there is my son Tyler, he's just unloading some boxes into the garage."

I turned to face the garage as Tyler appeared from inside, he wasn't looking, obviously paying attention to the boxes piled in front of him while listening to music through his headphones. "Would you like to come inside?" Caroline offered. Emily smiled, "Yes, that would be lovely". Sam, Emily and Jake followed her inside, I paused for a moment, my eyes still on the garage door.

"Bells? You okay?" I was snapped back from my trance by Jake's voice. I looked back to see him standing in the door way. "Yeah, I..." I trailed off, he looked over to the garage before grabbing my hand. "You...?", I glanced back and followed him inside while replying, "I just thought I recognised Caroline's son". He smiled at me "Yeah, the pale faces all look alike. I punched his shoulder as he laughed. We entered the kitchen and found the others sat at the table while Caroline walked over with a jug of lemonade, pouring some into glasses for us before sitting, we sat down.

"So, what made you decide to move to La Push?" I asked suddenly, she glanced over, I had been silent up until now, she just shrugged and smiled, "My family needed a fresh start and I found a job as a teacher, I love small towns and this seemed perfect.", Sam nodded and continued with the conversation. "So, is it just you and your three children?", she nodded and replied, "Yes, has been for a while as well, my husband died in a car accident four years ago.", she looked down at her hands as Emily placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, we didn't mean to pry, it must have been hard on you", Caroline smiled. "You're sweet, yes, it was, raising two small, three-year-old twins while trying to keep a rebellious teenage son in check was pretty tough".

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, I shivered. Why?

"Are you cold?" came a soft voice as I looked up to see everyone watching me, Caroline stood and walked over to a small box on the wall, turning the heat up. "I thought it would be sunny, trust it to rain on the day we move in, huh?" she laughed. "I'm grateful that you would come to welcome us here, it means a lot, we're not used to this", Sam glanced at her and nodded. "We just felt it would be right to welcome you, the rez is a close community and we all look out for each other."

"Well that sounds wonderful, I hear it's famous for having all these bonfires where some old tribal legends are told.", Everyone nodded. "Actually, there's one happening tonight, why don't you and you're family join us?" Sam asked. I looked at Jake and he smiled. "Sure that would be-"

"Hey mom" she was cut off by the sound of a low, deep voice. I looked up to see her son had entered the house, he glanced at everyone and smiled. "I'm done with the unpacking, mind If I take a walk, look around?", Caroline merely nodded "Sure, be careful though and don't go too far.", He laughed and turned on his heel, "Yeah, yeah!", He was out of the room as fast as he had entered. "Sorry about that.", Caroline practically whispered. Emily smiled again, why was everyone smiling so often? Was it that contagious? "It's fine, we should actually get going, leave you to unpack properly, we'll see you tonight?" She asked. Caroline nodded. "Sounds great, where is it?", Sam spoke before anyone even opened their mouths, "Down at the beach, you're welcome to bring all your family, it starts at 7pm".

We left the house in a hurry, Sam obviously wanted to fill the pack in on the new people, it went better than I thought it would, I thought they would be weird, guess not. "We're gonna head home, tell Jared and Embry that the new people passed the test", he grinned, "If you see the others let them know I'm looking for them." He hurried off, dragging Emily with him. I slowly my walking, taking easy steps as Jake took his face in his hands. "You okay?", I nodded and placed a kiss on his lips before saying "Let's go back to the beach, hopefully it's less crowded now.", He just shrugged. "It'll probably still be the same, people will be setting up for the bonfire.", I smiled "we could just go to our usual spot and watch the waves.", He nodded. "Sounds perfect."

**Jacob POV**

Bella was right, the beach was less crowded, there were still a few people there, laying down some beach towels and stacking wood in a huge pile for the bonfire. We walked hand in hand down by the waves. "Hey isn't that Tyler?" I asked, pointing to a pale boy sitting on some rocks just ahead. Bella nodded "Yeah, why don't we go talk to him, introduce ourselves properly." I just nodded and she dragged me off.

He looked up as we approached and smiled. "Hi", we both smiled and I spoke first, "Hi, I'm Jacob, this is Bella, my girlfriend.", He nodded "I'm Tyler", we just looked at each other. "You were at my house earlier, right?", we nodded in unison. "Yeah, sorry I didn't introduce myself before, I just needed a break."

This kid wasn't too bad, for a pale face. He seemed down to earth, maybe a little bit of a loner but perhaps the rez would change that. We sat down beside him. Bella leaned forward and stared at the water. "So, are you going to be attending the school here?", he shook his head. "No, I'm eighteen, I graduated a couple of months ago.", Bella smiled, "Me too". He returned the smile and looked at me, "What about you?", I rolled my eyes and replied "Unfortunately, I'm only seventeen, I still have this last year of school.", he looked down before glancing back. "Hard luck, man".

We sat in silence for a few moments, I felt a little awkward, but I'm sure I'd get along with him after a while, he wasn't a complete loss. "So where did you guys move from?" I asked, trying not to seem like I was prying though I could use all the info about this new family to tell Sam later. "Chicago".

Bella laughed, "Wow, great place, I went there once." I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "What?" she asked, I cocked an eyebrow again. "Okay, so it was pretty crappy." I laughed at her defeat, I always knew when she was lying.

"Yeah, It was pretty crappy, especially the last few months there.", Tyler was now looking at his shoes, kicking his feet in front of him. "Something bad happen?" I asked, Bella listened intently as he began. "Yeah, you could definitely say that, I was kind of...abducted.", my eyes practically burst out of my head, wow, this pale face had a dark past. "I'm sorry", I looked away, risking a glance at Bella who was silent like me.

"It's fine" he finally replied. "I couldn't talk about it at first but I find it's easier to do that now.", I looked at him and nodded. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to", man I felt bad, this poor guy was sitting here talking to us about being abducted and we weren't exactly helping by prying more. "No, no, It's fine, so basically It happened when I ran away from home..."

**Tyler POV**

I wasn't used to telling new people about what happened but for some reason, I felt that Jacob and Bella could be trusted. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to" was what slipped from Jacob's mouth, I didn't mind to be honest, it felt good to tell people, made me feel a little less closed off. "No, no, it's fine, so basically it happened when I ran away from home..." I started, I inhaled a breath and continued. "I ended up running to some run down shelter, they were pretty full so I couldn't find a place to spend the night", I hesitated, this was when I was going to be left alone on the rocks while they ran off screaming that I was crazy.

"And then I ran into _him_" I choked. They both looked at me before Bella asked "Who?". I looked at her, I didn't wanna say everything so I left out his name. "I'm not sure, I don't think I ever found out his name, he just said he would help me, then he mentioned the weirdest thing, he said my mind was fascinating, it was closed off." I looked down and laughed. "Sounds crazy, right?", They just looked at each other, somehow I felt like they didn't quite agree, like they knew more than they were letting on, I pushed on. "Well, He took me in, he had an apartment rented and said he'd be coming and going a lot so I was free to crash there whenever I wanted" I looked out to the water that was now slowly making it's way up the shore to the rocks. "I must be crazy to have accepted the offer of a complete stranger but he seemed so...compelling, like there was a gravitational pull", They both tensed. What was I missing here?

"You know, I think I should go..." I jumped down and started to walk away before a hand grabbed my wrist, I turned to see Bella was now standing beside me. Jacob stood behind her, he must be like 6"7 or something because he was _tall_. I myself am only 5"9 at best, maybe 6"1. "Don't...please tell us the rest", Bella seemed to be pleading. I hesitated, they'd definitely think I was crazy if I told them the rest, but something in Bella's eyes told me she'd believe me, "Okay, uhm...So this one night, he was out, I decided I needed some air so I tracked him down to this bar, he was pretty tense and ignorant that night, so I left for a walk, I went outside, looking around to find someone was watching me". I stopped and breathed in, _here we go_, I thought.

"He just watched me, before saying "Hey you!...", I didn't reply of course but after a while I thought I'd have to but then _he _came outside and told me to go back into the bar before I heard him mention something about me being _his_", I glanced over to Jacob who had now placed his hands on Bella's shoulders, he seemed to be seriously thinking, taking in my words carefully.

"When he returned, I was kind of shocked by the look he had on his face, like he was going to kill me, he told me to run, so I did.", Bella stared at me. "Is that all of the story?" asked Jacob. I shook my head. "Just please don't think I'm crazy because I couldn't remember this for at least two months after I was found and when It came back to me, I thought everyone would want to lock me away in some mental hospital". Bella grabbed my hand and smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, we're used to weird and crazy things.", I nodded. "Okay, well he chased after me and after catching me, he knocked me out, I don't know why but he seemed to be fighting himself, trying not to do whatever he had planned, boy was I in for a shock when I found out what he wanted.", They both looked at me as if I meant sex. "Oh god no, Get that thought out you're head" I laughed, wow, I'd never laughed while talking about this.

They both shrugged and for the first time in about five minutes Jacob smiled. "He...he tied me up and pulled out a knife.", Bella clasped a hand to her mouth as I shook my head, "Don't worry, he didn't stab me or anything, inside he cut open my shirt and....._bit _me" I emphasised on the word "bit", They looked at me, I needed to show them so I pulled down the shoulder of my shirt to reveal a crescent shaped bite mark above my shoulder blade, just at the bottom of my neck. "He was kind of a....vampire".

**Bella POV**

"He...he tied me up and pulled out a knife.", Tyler had said as I clasped a hand to my mouth, he shook his head, "Don't worry, he didn't stab me or anything, inside he cut open my shirt and....._bit _me", he really emphasised on the word "bit", I stared at him and from behind me I knew Jake was doing the same, He paused before pulling down the shoulder of his shirt to reveal a crescent shaped bite mark at the bottom of my neck. "He was kind of a....vampire".

_This could not be happening. _I was lost for words, I could only stare at him before turning and cradling into Jake's chest.

**Jacob POV**

Bella turned and placed her head against my chest, wrapping both arms around me after Tyler muttered the words we both dreaded hearing, he had been attacked by a vampire. A blood-sucker.

"Is she okay?" He asked, he was concerned and I didn't blame him, so was I but this poor kid had been through enough, I knew he'd be in for more tonight at the bonfire when, after the council had decided to welcome his family to the community, _if _they did, this poor guy would be introduced into more supernatural things, he'd find out about the werewolves that protect the community he now lived in.

"She's been through things even you couldn't imagine but trust me, she knows how you feel" I said, Tyler was now looking worried. Bella looked up. "I'm sorry" she said before wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but don't worry, I don't think you're crazy, _we _don't think you are!", She gestured between me and herself. Tyler just nodded. "Look, I should get home and get something to eat, I need to figure out what I'm gonna do on my first night here." He said. I shook my head "Too late, plans for you have already been made" I grinned. He looked confused and glanced to Bella who nodded. "There's a bonfire tonight, your family are invited and I recommend that you come." I said.

He smiled. "Okay, I guess I'll see you two tonight.", We both nodded as he turned and ran off, I'm pretty sure he'd be running away from home again tonight, well I wasn't completely sure. He seemed to be pretty open minded. This pale face would actually fit in here. Bella looked at me. "Jake I know what you're thinking and I completely agree, he and his family are _keepers_.", she smiled and I leaned in to press my lips lightly to hers. "Couldn't agree more, but right now, we need to inform Sam, unfortunately.", I hated that Tyler had told us this secret and we were going to tell it in front of the pack who would somehow find a way of telling him we had told them tonight. Damn.

We rushed to Sam's, I barged right in to find the whole pack were waiting for us. Sam looked up, he was sitting on the couch with his arm around Emily as the pack sat in front of the TV, laughing. "Jacob?" he asked.

"We have something to tell you" was all I replied before sneaking a glance to Bella who looked down at the floor before gazing into the guys of the seven werewolves in front of us. This was going to be one hell of a night.


	4. Bonfires and Betrayals

A/N – Okay so I've been told I need a new paragraph structure and since I trust the person who advised me, I'm gonna give it a go so...here's Chapter 3. This chapter could have been better but what can you do? there's always gonna be a chapter or two you're not happy with.

**Chapter 3 – Bonfires and Betrayals  
**

**Bella POV**

The sky had darkened quite dramatically and now I could feel a light breeze in the air. There was just something about this night that didn't feel right, I felt as if there was something big coming, but I couldn't quite place my finger on what it would be, would it be bad for me? for Jake? for the Pack? I hadn't realised that I'd been staring off into space until I was snapped back to reality by the voice of my sunshine.

"Earth to Bells...", Jake called out.

"Wha...what?" My voice was soft and sounded calm, well to me, but I'm sure he sensed that something was wrong.

"You're completely out of it tonight, are you sure that you want to come?", He replied, now staring at me with a concerned look in his eyes. What could I say to him?

"No...I'll be fine, I'm just...thinking, seriously I'll be okay" my voice was practically a whisper as I tried desperately to sound okay.

Without another word he had turned on his heels, reached for the door handle and we were out of the door, heading straight for the bonfire. I was hoping tonight would go smoothly, _really_ hoping.

**Tyler POV**

I was nervous. That much I knew, but what was I nervous for, I was an outgoing person when I needed to be and I could be friendly. So what was it about the fact that practically everyone living in this small town would be at this bonfire that had me so nervous?

A knock on my bedroom door startled me, I quickly recovered as the door creaked open, I tried to act casual by staring out of the small window. It was my mom, she poked her head through the door with her hand over her eyes.

"You're not changing or anything are you?", she was talking cautiously. I didn't blame her either, she had walked in on me so many times, It wasn't like a father walking in on his teenage daughter, my mother liked me to have my own space and that was what I liked so much about her, she respected me.

"No, I'm all set...is it time to go?" I asked. She merely nodded and turned to walk away. I stood from the small ledge by my window and grabbed my jacket from the bed.

"Then let's go" I tried to be enthusiastic, the thing about my mother was that she was now always worried about me, ever since I had vanished in Chicago. I know my father's death had affected her but I didn't want her constantly worrying that I'd suddenly disappear. I took one last look at my new room, it was smaller than the one back at my old house but I liked how cosy this one felt.

This night was going to be good for me, for my mother and for my sisters, I could feel it.

**Bella POV**

It felt like we'd only walked for about two minutes when the beach came into view, There was already a large fire climbing towards the sky and most of the pack was there, completely unaware of us approaching, or so I thought.

"Bella! Jacob!" a loud voice bellowed out towards us. Embry.

He ran right for us and pulled me to him for a quick hug. He and Jake said their hello's and we settled by the fire, Emily was crouched down holding her hands towards the fire, I hadn't noticed how cold it had become, but then again how could I? Jake had had his arm around me from the moment we left the house up until we sat down here, I shivered and he turned towards me.

"Cold?", He smiled, I simply nodded and he pulled me closer to him. _My personal space heater_.

We sat there for a few minutes before Sam walked over and nodded his head, he passed us and headed over to the other pack members who had now gathered together in a huddle, Jake glanced at me and I nodded, without another word he jumped up and ran towards them. I jumped when a voice came from behind me.

"Worried?", It was Emily.

I stared at her for a moment, maybe longer than I should have before I simply nodded and smiled. I didn't really know what to say, a poor unsuspecting family was about to be told about werewolves and vampires. Not that one of them didn't already know about the vampires.

"I just hope we don't scare them off, you know?" I managed to finally say.

"We won't, I have a feeling they'll be understanding, trust me, I can feel it", Emily seemed so sure, I always liked that about her.

As if on cue, the pack came to sit down, I looked at Jake as he sat next to me, he kissed my forehead and leaned back to look me in the eyes.

"They're here" he announced.

I quickly turned to see Tyler walking towards the bonfire with two small girls next to him, his mother wasn't far behind but she looked worried. And so she should be, this would be a long night. Once they reached the group, everyone made some room, some of the pack members went to introduce themselves while others, like Paul and Leah sat there glaring. Jake called Tyler over, he practically ran to us, trying to escape Seth, Embry and Quil. I laughed, they really had a knack for making a good first impression. Tyler sat with us.

"Tyler, this is Emily" Jake inclined towards Emily, Tyler held out his hand and Emily took it, smiling.

"Yeah, You came by the house the other day, didn't you?" Tyler asked. Emily nodded.

Billy coughed to get everyone's attention and soon everyone went quiet and gathered around the fire. This was it. I practically blacked out for most of the conversation, I managed to stay conscious but I felt as if I'd gone deaf, I couldn't sit and listen to the story being told, the wolves being revealed, it would be too much for someone who'd already suffered a vampire attack and his poor family had barely recovered from when he went missing.

"An old legend of our tribe says that we're descendants from wolves...", Billy had everyone's attention now.

I looked at my feet, I couldn't listen to the rest, I barely heard much of it, I would hear words every now and then like "phase" and the one word that made me think of them. Of _him_. "Vampires"

**Tyler POV**

"Did you...just say that some people sitting here are....werewolves?", I choked.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Were they serious? I didn't know what my mother was thinking, she just sat there looking as if she'd seen a ghost, my sisters were asleep already, typical. I seriously hope this wasn't a joke, it suddenly got worse. Billy mentioned that vampires were the werewolves natural enemy. Had Bella and Jacob told him about what happened to me and was this just a sick joke?

"Wait...so everyone knows about vampires?" I gasped, my mother sat up, she clearly didn't know.

"We know what happened Tyler, what one of them did to you...", Sam answered.

My mother looked up at me, her eyes were wide, I didn't know what to reply with. Everyone was looking at me now.

"What does he mean Tyler?" my mother finally said.

"I....I....", What could I say?

Jacob and Bella were now looking down, They had told. I had revealed this big secret to them and they had already told practically everyone, I had trusted them, no, I couldn't do this. I jumped up.

"I'm sorry, I need to be alone!", I hurried off without waiting for a reply, I felt all eyes on me as I walked off into the darkness.

**Jacob POV**

I looked at Sam and then to Billy, I knew this would happen, I didn't want them to find out this way. Emily was now talking to Caroline and soon Billy and a few of the pack members gathered around her and tried to explain it better.

"Jake...we should go talk to him", were the words that spilled from Bella's mouth.

"Okay, I guess we could, He'll probably refuse to talk to us though" I replied quickly.

Grabbing Bella's hand, I stood and we ran off in the direction Tyler had went off to, what would we say to him? I had no clue but maybe if we could convince him to come back. We found him sitting by the edge of the water, staring out at the stars that reflected on the water's surface.

"Tyler, we need to explain" I said meekly.

He looked up at us and shrugged, he turned to look out at the water again as we sat down.

"Look, we didn't want to tell anyone but everyone had to know, we're wolves and if that vampire ever came looking for you here, we'd have to know...to protect you and your family." I managed to say this without looking at anyone.

Bella wrapped her arm around mine and smiled at me, I nodded and stood.

"Look I know you think this is some joke, but I can show you that it's not, wait here...", I stood and disappeared behind a large rock. It was the moment of truth.

**Bella POV**

When Jake disappeared behind the rock I found myself moving closer to Tyler who was now looking at me, he was clearly confused. I gave him a reassuring smile and nodded my head towards the rock where a large wolf now stood.

"What the..." were the exact words Tyler gasped.

"Don't be freaked out, please, that's Jacob." I replied.

Tyler stared for a moment and then stood up, Jake approached slowly, Tyler inched forward with some encouragement from me, he and Jake were now a few inches apart, Jake looked down to the ground. I stared at the sand for a moment, waiting to hear Tyler running off in the opposite direction, When I looked back up he was still there.

"Wow...", he whispered.

I smiled as Jake turned and ran behind the rock again. A few moments later he reappeared in human form. He was grinning.

"I knew you'd believe it if you saw it...you would have to", Jake said, still smiling.

We sat there for a while, filling Tyler in on everything he wanted to know about werewolves, It felt good that there'd be someone else I could talk to about this when I needed to. Once we felt he knew everything we managed to convince him to return back to the bonfire where everyone sat waiting. Caroline seemed to be okay with it now, she explained what Billy had said. Leave it to him to be the one person to calm her down, I smiled.

"So...is it party time?" Embry practically laughed, I looked at him and smiled.

"Not yet, there's something else we need to discuss...", I glanced up to see Sam was standing. What else was there?

I glanced at Jake who shook his head and looked nervously towards Sam. I managed to sneak a glance at Billy before I stared at mine and Jake's intertwined fingers on my lap. I felt Jake stiffen next to me, this wasn't good then.

"This will impact us all...", Sam said hesitantly.

_DAMN IT SAM, JUST SPIT IT OUT!_ Was all I could think. I looked up, he was staring at me and Jake, he sighed and looked at Emily, she nodded to encourage him and his eyes seemed to be apologetic as he glance towards us once more.

"The Cullen's are back.", His mouth didn't even seem to move.

I closed my eyes and tried not to gasp, my body betrayed me and soon tears began to roll down my cheeks, I opened my eyes to see Jake reach up and wipe them away, he held me close as everyone sat in silence. I waited for someone to say something, Jake finally did.

"When? Why?...How could you wait so long to tell us?" the questions just poured out of his mouth.

Sam stared at him and sighed.

"I just found out before I came here tonight, the Doctor called and asked for a meeting with us...tonight" he said.

I didn't want to hear anymore but I didn't have any energy to move. Jake stood up, leaving me feeling cold and alone, even with all the people around us.

"Where are we meeting them?", Jake growled.

"They're actually coming here, they'll be here any minute." Sam obviously didn't want them here and I could tell no one else did but I guess he wanted to feel safe in his own territory. It must be important enough to let vampires onto the reservation.

**Jacob POV**

So the Cullen's were back. Great. Just fucking great! Well I'd have to get this over with but Bella would not be staying here.

"Fine, Bella go back to my house, You can't be around them." I looked at her, pleading for her to go, she didn't need this, not right now.

"I'm sorry Jake but they want to see her too." Sam said.

I suddenly froze as the smell hit me, the were here. Now. Too late to get Bella out of here, I looked at her and knew that she could tell, she knew she needed to be prepared to see him. And even as I saw them approaching I couldn't help but tense every muscle in my body, the pack all stood and we gathered behind Sam. I saw him and clenched my fists.

**Edward POV**

We approached the bonfire, I was anxious because I knew she would be there, what would I feel like when I saw her, I was scared, she had chosen him, the dog, over me and now I would be seeing her for the first time since she broke my heart.

"Dr. Cullen", Sam said through his teeth as Carlisle stepped forward, they shook hands as everyone else simply nodded to each other.

"I think we should talk...alone", Carlisle replied.

Sam agreed and they headed off, I still didn't know what all of this was about, Carlisle was very good at hiding thoughts in his mind, but right now I didn't really care, the Pack moved away and she came into view. Bella. _My_ Bella. Well she wasn't mine anymore.

"Bella!" I said.

She glanced at me for a brief second and looked away. I glanced at my feet but decided to try again, I walked over to her, I heard a few growls from behind me as I passed the foul smelling group surrounding the fire. Alice cried out my name but I ignored her.

"Bella", I reached her and she looked up at me.

"Edward, please...I can't do this...not right now", She stood and walked off.

I followed, She would just have to, she owed me an explanation, I turned to see Jacob now following us. He looked pissed but I didn't care, I caught up to Bella and grabbed her wrist, she turned to face me, gasping at the touch of my cold skin against hers. Jacob appeared next to me and growled.

"Get your hands off her!" he shouted.

I could sense that everyone was now watching, all quiet, trying to listen to what was going on. I wanted to hear what Bella had to say though.

"She owes me an explanation!" I snarled back.

"She doesn't owe you anything...you wanted her to make a choice and she did!" Jacob glared at me.

"Let her speak for herself", I challenged him.

We both looked at Bella as I let go of her wrist, she rubbed it and glared at me, her eyes looked so sad, her face in complete shock.

"I...Edward...I'm sorry", She practically whispered.

Jacob looked behind us, I turned to see Carlisle walking over to us, Sam was right behind him.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I asked urgently.

"I needed to warn Sam and the other wolves about the Volturi." He sighed and stared at Bella.

"Are they coming?" Bella asked.

Jacob turned to her and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. Damn him. _That should be me!_. I would talk to her, alone. And it would be soon.

"Our business is done here, Edward, we have to leave now". Carlisle stared at Jacob and Bella.

I shook my head, and walked off, heading towards the bonfire where the rest of my family waited. The others followed behind me and soon everyone was sitting watching us, as we turned to leave I looked over the group once more and turned to follow my family, I saw Jacob smiling smugly and Bella couldn't even look at me, I turned fully now and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Edward..." The person before me gasped. _Shit!_


	5. Answers

A/N – Thanks for the reviews, I know I'm throwing drama in already but don't worry, there's plenty more to come and I'm going to be evil and drag a few things out. Also I'd like to add that I know it's short but I'll explain in the authors note I'm gonna post in the next week.

**Chapter 4 – Answers  
**

**Tyler POV**

Had my eyes completely deceived me or was that Edward talking to Bella and Jacob? Sam and the leader of the group that had just arrived were also huddled with them, I couldn't be sure but I'm not sure I even wanted to be, I was feeling dizzy now, I stumbled forward from where I sat, earning myself a few concerned glances from a few people sat by the fire, I walked towards the small group that was gathered, The leader, Carlisle, I think that was his name, well anyways he said something to Edward because he suddenly turned to walk away, he was looking down, Well I wanted some damn answers!

"Edward..." I gasped.

He stopped dead in his tracks and lifted his head up, he looked like he'd seen a ghost, well could you blame him, he did drain me of my blood and leave me to die. Oh great, the next thing I knew, I was falling forward, heading straight for the ground. I felt myself hit the sand and then everything went black.

**Bella POV**

Did Tyler just say Edward's name? How did he know it when he never brought it up, Suddenly I was aware of everyone rushing forward, I glanced around and saw Tyler was slumped on the floor, Edward jumped back, looked straight into my eyes and ran. The one thing I saw before he was gone was a look of horror and guilt in his golden eyes.

"Is he okay?" I questioned as I finally made it over to the group.

"He'll be okay, guess this night was a bit too much, huh?" Sam had answered me as he pulled Tyler up and carried him over to the fire.

I looked to Jake, he seemed to be thinking the same thoughts I was thinking. How did Tyler know Edward? We moved to the fire as Sam lay Tyler down on a blanket, exposing some of his stomach as his shirt pulled up slightly. Everyone gasped and Sam jumped back. It hit me.

"Oh My God!", I choked as my hand wrapped around my mouth.

There in front of us was a pale, young boy with crescent shaped scars all over his body, at least three marking his stomach. Jake looked down and then glanced my way. He didn't seem to get what I was so shocked about. I'd seen scars before right? Well it wasn't that.

"Bells?...You've seen scars like these, what's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"Remember the story he told us earlier..." I began but trailed off.

Jake nodded and then his eyes widened.

"You think...?" He said, now risking a glance to Sam who looked confused.

"Yeah, that Edward did that to him!!" I practically shouted.

Everyone went silent, the seriousness had set in as everyone looked back down, Tyler's eyes were wide open now. He was awake.

"What happened?" he said, his voice croaky.

Everyone seemed to be taking in the accusation I'd just thrown out, I was stunned but I replied.

"You passed out"

He slowly sat up, his mother was by his side on her knees immediately, she pulled him into a hug and started fussing over him.

"Oh honey, You need something to drink? Maybe some food?", She practically hurtled the questions at him.

I couldn't wait any longer, I knew that Jake couldn't either, he was silent as he walked over and wrapped his arm around me, Sam and the other pack members had tensed, obviously now remembering Tyler's story when we had told them earlier. I ignored everyone and stared right at Tyler.

"Was it Edward that did that to you?" , I asked him. Pointing to his still exposed scars.

He glanced down then pulled his shirt over them and stared back at me. He nodded his head, Guess we'll be getting the full story of his time in Chicago.

**Tyler POV**

"Was it Edward that did that to you?", Bella seemed to blurt out. What do I say though?

I looked down at my stomach and covered it up again with my shirt and glanced back up to Bella, everyone was still staring at me but I nodded my head. Confession time here we come...

"I don't think I can do this in front of everyone", I stuttered.

Every set of eyes were still on me, I saw a few people shift uncomfortably, I breathed deeply and stood. Okay so I wasn't completely okay yet but I didn't fall, that's the main thing! I walked off, hoping no one would follow me, of course, someone did.

"Wait...you can't sweetie", I turned, my mother was beside me in a second trying to pull me back.

"I can do what I want, I am 18, remember?" I said harshly, though _too_ harshly.

She froze, clearly hurt by my words but she let me go and turned to hurry off, everyone was watching me again, I just walked off, needing to be alone. Hopefully no one would follow me this time, though deep down I kind of hoped someone cared enough to do so.

**Jacob POV**

Should I go after him? I was hesitant, maybe it should be his mother, I know he just brushed her off there but he can't be out here alone with vampires running around, especially the one that had already bitten him before. I looked at Bella and she nodded her head, she was agreeing with me. Without another word we headed off in the direction that Tyler had went.

"Are you okay...you know with...the whole...Edward situation", I asked Bella curiously.

"Well If you mean him being here...I was until....well you know" she muttered, barely audible.

"Well still, It has to be hard for you to see him...", I choked, it hurt to even think of her still loving him.

"Hey, don't worry...Any feelings I ever had disappeared moments ago", she replied, placing her hand on my cheek.

We found Tyler sitting on some driftwood, the spot where Bella and I often sat. He sat there, facing the opposite way from us though I knew he heard us approaching. We stopped and hesitated before I sat down next to him, pulled Bella against me, she hovered over my lap. The closeness felt nice, _real nice_,_ Woah! Snap out of it Jacob! Now is not the time!_"We didn't know If you'd want to talk to anyone but..." I trailed off. He looked at me and nodded.

"It's fine, I just needed some time...alone...", His voice cloaked in anger. Was he still angry at us?

"Look...I know we said we wouldn't say anything and then we went and told Sam and the whole pack..." I continued.

He shook his head and stared at me. "I'm not mad about that anymore...remember?"

My mind flashed to my big werewolf reveal to him earlier that night, Bella leaned forward now and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Will you tell us about Edward in Chicago...please?", she asked sweetly. He sighed.

"Not right now, I just can't", He sighed. We both nodded but he suddenly continued. "But if you don't mind, how do you know him?"

I looked at Bella. She was awfully quiet.

**Bella POV**

"But if you don't mind, how do you know him?", Tyler had asked. I remained quiet.

I felt Jake stiffen next to me, the topic of Edward was never easy around him but he always tried to encourage me to talk about things and not keep them bottled up, I glance at him and he nodded, trying to force a smile, I loved that even though it hurt him to hear me talk about Edward, he let me anyway.

"We kind of dated for a while", I blurted out.

Tyler seemed to be seriously shocked by this, I watched as the last thing I had said ran through his head, he paused and looked at me.

"Did you know he was a....", trailing off before he finished though I knew what he meant.

"I did, yes, But It didn't matter to me", I answered honestly.

We sat there for a moment, the silence was very awkward but I knew it would feel better for Tyler to know someone who had experienced vampires and...being attacked.

"So, did he give you that bite?" He asked, pointing to the scar on my wrist.

"No, that was another vampire, Edward had to suck the venom out though so I guess he is partly behind this scar", I shivered at the thought of that day and James.

"I should go", Tyler suddenly said. We all stood. "I'll see you guys tomorrow if you still want to know the full story..."

Jake nodded. "Come by my house, we wanna know and be there for you", he said.

"Yeah, just stop by around 10.", I said, hopefully Jake and I would be awake by then.

"Okay." Tyler replied awkwardly before turning and walking off.

I looked at Jake who was staring at the sand, his hands in his pockets, he yawned and stared back at me, smiling lightly.

"Take me home, Jacob!" I said sarcastically.

He laughed and smiled my smile. "I thought you'd never ask."


	6. Author's Note

Okay, gosh, where to start....

Uhm, well I'd like to say that I have good news, so i'll start by explaining why it's so good, so on saturday i started having problems with my laptop and it continued up until monday to the point where I thought i'd have to put this story on hiatus, BUT, the problems seem to have vanished for the time being meaning there'll be no break. These problems also played a part in why the last chapter was so short, this stupid laptop wouldn't let me write much because it kept freezing and refused to unfreeze. Thankfully I won't have to take it in for repairs (which took about 2 weeks last time) so Chapter 5 will be up soon.

From Adam. :D


	7. Take Your Time

A/N – Thank god I've dodged a bullet there, no hiatus, hopefully this chapter is long enough to satisfy you all since the last one was short...er than usual haha. I can't wait to share with you all what I have planned for this story.

**Chapter 5 – Take Your Time  
**

**Bella POV**

The week passed in a blur, I don't know why but everything seemed to have come to a complete halt when the Cullen's returned but thankfully everything seemed to be getting better. We had another party to welcome Tyler and his family to La Push, this time it was held at Sue Clearwater's house. Just a small gathering really with the family, the pack, me, Billy and Emily.

I was immediately welcomed with a bone crushing hug from Embry and a holler of "Bella! Hey!" from Jared. Quil gave me a hug too and then I was getting one from Seth, and Colin, and Brady, I felt like a parcel being passed around in some childish party game.

"There you are...", came the voice I wanted to hear most, Jake wound his arms around my waist.

"Hi, couldn't stay away too long could you?" I smiled.

"Nope, you're just too tempting, like there's a magnetic pull to you...", he winked at me and grinned.

Caroline came through the door a second later with the twins and Tyler not far behind, the others greeted them as Jake and I took a seat on the couch, I leaned into his warmth. Tyler was suddenly gone and I understood why, this room was packed and with over ten werewolves in it, it was like a sauna.

"I'll be right back", I stood and kissed Jake quickly on the cheek, he pouted and I just rolled my eyes.

I made my way out into the back yard and found a few people talking in groups while Sam was cooking some food on the grill, Emily by his side. She smiled at me as I passed, It was great to see everyone so happy tonight. I found Tyler sitting by the large tree in the corner of the yard, his head was down and he was listening to music with headphones plugged into his ears, I sat down by him and he looked up, smiling at me and taking the headphones from his ears.

"Well hello stranger", I smiled at him.

"Hey, how's it going?", he asked politely while returning my smile.

"Good. Just needed some air, it's so hot in there, I thought I'd come and find you", I replied.

He smiled and we sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company but the whole time there was a voice in the back of my mind wanting to ask him more about Chicago and how he had met Edward. Sadly though, I didn't want to push it tonight, I could wait and besides, tonight was supposed to be a fun and happy night.

"Maybe we should go back Inside, seems the yard is empty now", Tyler laughed as I stared around the now empty yard.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't even notice, come on...", I muttered, smiling.

He stood and reached his hand out, I took it and he pulled me to my feet. We headed inside and I flopped down onto the couch again by Jake's side, he smiled as Sam silenced everyone.

"I'd just like to take this moment to give Caroline and her family a proper welcome to the reservation", He smiled.

Everyone cheered and toasted to the new members of our family, it felt good to not be the only person from outside the reservation to be welcomed so warmly. I leaned into Jake and he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"What do you say about staying with me tonight...", He smiled, breathing his warm breath into my hair.

"Mmm, I say...sure why not", I smiled, "BUT...you'll have to wait, I have another date".

Jake gave me a scowl, "No you don't...you are mine and no one else's! _Mine_!", he laughed.

"I can't pull off lying very well can I?", I asked him sweetly.

"Definitely not. So will you?", he pouted.

"Yeah, I'd love to stay with you tonight, you can sleep on the floor and I'll take your bed", I winked at me and ran off into the crowd to get food.

**Jacob POV**

I could always tell when Bella was lying and trying to be funny o sarcastic at the same time, she was a terrible liar.

"I can't pull off lying very well can I?", She had asked me.

"Definitely not. So will you?", I said, giving her a pout.

"Yeah, I'd love to stay with you tonight, you can sleep on the floor and I'll take your bed", She gave me a cheeky winked at me and ran off.

I jumped up and rushed after her, finding her standing in the kitchen, she was filling up a plate and from what I could see, she had piled the food up, She must be getting food for me, that made me feel so warm and loved that she thought about me enough to do small things like this for me. I smiled and walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"So how much of that is for me?", I asked her and then kissed along her neck up to her jaw.

"None, it's all for me...I'm _really _hungry", she replied sarcastically.

"Oh you are, Maybe I can solve that problem...at my house tonight", I purred into her ear.

She shivered and turned to me, giving me a quick kiss before handing me the plate, I grinned and put my arm around her shoulder as we headed back to the couch. By the time we had gotten back there, Quil, Paul and Seth had taken up our previous seats, leaving no other place but the floor to sit. We sat ourselves down next to Embry and Leah.

"At least tonight went better than the bonfire, huh?", Quil joked. We all rolled our eyes and laughed.  
"Any party could beat bloodsuckers showing up at that bonfire", Paul sneered. I shuddered, the Cullen's were back.

"And what about Edward's connection to Tyler, freaky or what?", Embry said, casually slipping that into the conversation.

"Yeah, what's that about?", asked Leah.

"I don't know but I thought we were gonna drop it for tonight?", I snapped, everyone went quiet.

Leah suddenly sat up properly and we turned to see Tyler standing there, having possibly heard some of our conversation, he rolled his eyes and took a sat down on the other side of me, pushing his plate of food onto the small coffee table in front of us.

"You know you don't have to look at me like I forgot to wear pants...", He spoke up finally.

"It's not that, it's just, did you hear what we were talking about?", asked Bella, concerned.

"Yeah, It doesn't bother me...If you want to know what happen, I'll tell you, but not tonight", Tyler smiled.

I felt a bit of the tension ease as everyone started chatting again, we arranged for a day out to go cliff-diving in the next week, Tyler was up for it, he seemed to be as much of an adrenaline junky as Bella was, it was freaky how alike they were. Come to think of it, I'd noticed so many similarities between them, they had the same colour eyes, both of them were brunettes and even the shape of their noses and jaws were the same, freaky. _It's probably nothing._"Well I think it's time we got going, don't you think Bella?" I asked slyly, standing up and reaching out for her.

She stood and smiled, taking my hand and I pressed her into my side, "Sure, time to go", she replied.

We said our goodbyes, thanked Sue for the food she'd made and we headed out, the next step in our plans – Get Charlie to let Bella stay with me tonight. We walked silently back to my house, Billy had already agreed to let her stay, as long as there wasn't any "funny business". I couldn't help but laugh and smile at the fact that he knew me so well. Bella ran to the phone as soon as we made it in, I simply threw myself onto the couch and stretched myself out.

"Don't...dad...come on...fine!...alright, we'll sleep in separate beds!", I heard Bella practically snap into the phone.

My ears had immediately perked up at the "separate beds" part of the conversation. No way was that happening! Bella hung up and headed over, she leaned over the back of the couch and peered down at me, sighing before resting her head down on her arms, I sat up.

"So...were you serious?", I asked her.

"About?", she replied.

"Sleeping in separate beds..." I trailed off, looking at her, using my eyes to coax a reply from her as soon as possible.

"Of course", she said as my head dropped, _damn_. "Not.", She added and I smirked, looking back at her.

"Now I believe there was a hunger you said you'd help me get rid of?", she smirked.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?", I replied, winking at her before slinging her over my shoulder and heading for my bedroom.

**Tyler POV**

Once the party had ended, we finally headed home, I felt as though it had been the longest night of my life. My mom was quiet the whole time, I had no idea what was wrong but I didn't usually press her for an answer, She'd usually say it wasn't "anything you need to be concerned with", so I'd always drop it. Not tonight.

"Mom, is there something wrong?", I asked curiously, looking at her with a concerned face.

She smiled. "No...I'm just tired.", She looked away, I shrugged, turning towards the stairs.

"You're getting close with Bella aren't you, Bella Swan?", She suddenly questioned.

"What do you mean?", I replied cautiously.

"I mean that she understands something about you that I don't", she stared at her hands.

I have no idea where this came from but there was something In the way she was talking, why would she ask this question? There had to be a reason behind it, she continued to stare at her hands so I walked over and sat myself down beside her. She finally looked up.

"Yeah...well she and Jacob are great, I feel like I actually have friends when I'm around them, when I'm around Bella" I sighed and smiled at her.

"That's good, just don't hate me, okay?", She replied. I froze.

She looked away again and I decided I needed to push her this time. "Why...why would I hate you?".

"Because it's my fault you were taken in Chicago, I pushed you away." She sobbed.

I leaned forward and hugged her, she was very emotional since we moved here, There was always something about moving that made her think of my father, Must be having to pack away some items that resurrected memories they once had together.

"It wasn't your fault, I was stubborn and I needed some time alone", I responded finally.

"But you weren't alone, that Edward...was there?", She looked at me.

"Edward Cullen? Yeah I met him in Chicago, but I was by myself for about two weeks", I sighed.

She nodded, not another word needed to be said, she stood and hugged me one more time before muttering a goodnight, I headed to bed without thinking more about the conversation that had taken place, I'd deal with it sometime soon, Just like I'd have to deal with telling the pack about my time in Chicago, giving them _all_ the details.

**Edward POV**

How could this be happening, why would he be here? How was he here? I killed him, it was my fault, I had killed him...yet here he was, in Forks, well La Push, he was alive, he'd survived my attack when I felt so low about myself, not that that hadn't changed. I was hurting still, I had to see that mutt so happy to spend time with Bella, _my_ Bella, to have her to call his own. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Carlisle, placing his hand on my shoulder, he stared into my eyes and sighed.

"I think we need to talk", he said.

"Do we need to do this now?", I asked, praying he'd drop it for tonight.

"Was he...the...in Chicago?", Carlisle had struggled to even for a sentence there, that was unlike him, he was worried.

I stared at my feet and nodded. "Yes.", everything was so messed up.

He just shook his head and told me we'd deal with it tomorrow, turning to leave the room, I sat there, staring at myself in the mirror, How could my life, wait- my existence be so pathetic? Why did my whole world have to fall apart and just when I was finally healing, why did it have to come crashing down around me again?

I need to talk to her. See her and clear the air. _Bella_.

**Bella POV**

I sat at the edge of Jake's bed, wearing nothing but the t-shirt he had loaned me and my underwear. He stood before me smirking, he was practically naked, except for his boxer shorts, but wow, what a body, and it was mine! He looked at me, rolled his eyes and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he kissed down my neck.

"What are you thinking about?", he asked. I opened my mouth but he continued. "Scratch that, I know, Yes I am yours, you're lucky...yadda, yadda, yadda!" he laughed.

"Yes, you are _mine_...and _I_ am _yours_.", I smiled.

A gleam in his eye told me I'd said the exact words he wanted to hear, "You know there was a day when I thought I'd never hear you say that...I'm the lucky one here, did you know that?"

I kissed him passionately, pulling back to smile, "We're both lucky."

He gently lay me down in front of him and then crawled over my body. He kissed my neck, my jaw, my nibbled my ear and then sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, growling playfully like a little puppy. It was adorable.

"I feel like a kid at Christmas here Bells, you make me so happy", He gushed.

"It's Christmas everyday for me when I'm with you Jake, you make me happy too", I smiled back at him.

"You know what would make me more happy?", He questioned.

"What might that be?", I giggled and stared up at him.

He gently pushed his hand under the shirt I was wearing and massaged my breast through the bra. I groaned at his touch as he smirked and kissed me quickly.

"If this shirt was gone...and the bra...and the underwear." He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, winking at me.

"Well I'm sure that can be arranged.", I pushed him lightly.

He backed up so he was sitting on his knees at my feet, I quickly pulled the shirt up over my head, Feeling slightly embarrassed as his eyes quickly drank in the sight of me in nothing but my underwear. I quickly unhooked my bra and let it fall, his eyes widened and he was suddenly on top of me again.

"I need you...now! God you're so beautiful", He said between kisses as he pushed himself up against me.

"Yeah, I can feel how much you need me", I gasped.

I certainly could, he was hard against my thigh, I wanted to feel him, all of him, I wanted as much skin to skin contact as we could get.

"I just can't...go too far..", I trailed off as his face fell, I put my hand under his chin and dragged his lips to mine. "Yet."

He simply nodded and pulled back, getting up and walking to the door. I looked at him, what was he doing?

"Wait, where are you going?", I said too quickly.

"You think I'll be able to sleep with this?", He asked, pointing to the bulge in his boxers, I smirked. "I'll be back soon".

He disappeared out into the hallway and a few seconds later I heard the shower running, I quickly pulled his shirt over my head again and snuggled down under the covers, He returned not long after, smiling, the bulge was gone. That made me sad.

"Feel better?", I asked him.

"Much. Though I wish it was you who would have helped relieve me then", He said quietly, probably hoping I hadn't heard the last bit.

"I would have gladly helped", I replied.

He chuckled before turning off the light and slipping into bed with me, wrapping his arms around me and nuzzling his face into my hair. He breathed deeply, his breath warming my neck and I smiled. This felt so natural. So right.

"Bells?", he suddenly asked, snapping me back to reality, I turned to face him.

"Yeah?", I responded.

"I didn't mean to push you before, I know you're not ready", He looked down, pulling his eyes from staring into mine.

I snuggled closer and kissed his forehead, he looked up at me, he was looking guilty and he really didn't have to be, I wanted him. I wanted to take that next step but I was scared. We both got carried away but I would not let him blame himself and take all of the blame here.

"Hey, I'm as much to blame as you are, I get too carried away, I want to...you know", I smiled. He smiled back, my smile.

"You do?", He questioned me.

"Of course, I want you so much but I want it to be just right...I hate making you wait, you deserve your first to be special though", I said. "As do I."

He smiled and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me, he smiled again, I loved his smile.

"I'd wait for fifty years If it meant my first time would be with you", He replied.

"Luckily you won't have to, I don't know how long I can resist your charms Mr. Black", I laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well for now, we'll take it as slow as you need to, we'll take our time", he replied.

I nodded in agreement. We held onto each other and enjoyed the comfortable silence before I just had to interrupt, I pulled back and he stared into my eyes.

"Hey Jake...", I started.

"Mm hm? Miss Swan?", He mocked me.

"It doesn't mean we can't do..._other_ things", I smirked, winking at him and turning over to face away from him.

"Oh god...what are you doing to me", I heard him, laughing slightly as he snuggled closer to me and the heat emanating from his body consumed me, I fell asleep not long after, hearing Jake's light snores around the same time. Oh yeah, I may not be ready to fully have sex but I planned on enjoying other pleasures with the boy, correction, man, behind me. My happiness was short lived as my dream focused on one person. _Edward._I woke to find my brow soaked with sweat as I let out a loud scream...


	8. Secrets and Lies

A/N – Gosh this took a while for me to write, Guess it's better if I take my time with the updates though, I have so much planned with this, I'm so anxious to get it all out but I don't want it to be too soon. So I'm gonna do it bit by bit.

**Chapter 6 – Secrets and Lies  
**

**Jacob POV**

The morning came sooner than I wanted it to, I woke up to find the sunlight streaming through my window, wow it was sunny! I turned over to see Bella snuggled so close to me, I could get use to waking up to this, to her. I leaned over and gently ran my hand over her cheek, her eyes fluttered open at the touch.

"Mm, good morning...", she croaked, smiling at me.

"Morning beautiful, did you sleep okay?", I asked her. "We have to get up before the pack shows up...", I sighed.

"It's inevitable with them, isn't it?", She replied.

I nodded and we both sat up, after we were dressed we headed to the living room, Billy wasn't here so the house was empty, we ate breakfast, smiling at each other the whole time. Once we were done, we retreated to the couch to sit and watch some TV, Bella kept her eyes on me the whole time, I couldn't help but smile, she was staring at me, I had to look at her.

"What?", I asked shyly.

"I want to try something...don't fight me on this", She leaned forward.

I looked at her, unsure of what she was doing, her hand was over my heart, until she began to drag it down my stomach, heading further _south_. I grabbed her hand and she frowned.

"Bells, We can't", I tried to protest. She pouted.

"Please, I want to...You can repay the favour later...", She smiled and winked.

I didn't know what to do, I bit down on my lip, trying to think, after a moment I nodded, knowing that I would definitely be returning the favour, she smiled and tugged at my shirt, I sat up and pulled it over my head. Her mouth planted kisses on my chest. My heart was pounding pound under her mouth. She slowly knelt in front of me, her hands tugging at my jeans after unbuckling my belt and zipping down my fly. Reading her eyes, I lifted my hips and allowed her to remove my jeans and boxers. I couldn't hold back the moan that managed to escape my throat as she softly kissed my thigh.

"Oh Bells...", I groaned, she was killing me here.

She looked into my eyes as her tongue gently slid up the length of my manhood, My balls ached with the need for release but she continued to slowly, _very_ slowly run her tongue up my length, stopping only when she reached the head to place a tender kiss. My right hand snaked it's way into her as she continued to suck on my length.

"Bella...", I was gasping, trying to breathe.

My head fell against the back of the couch as my hand moved to grasp her head, gently pushing her mouth down further. She was amazing and this was her first time doing this, god, She was too good for me. This girl would be my wife someday, I decided at this very moment, if she was this amazing at doing this, I couldn't let her go, not that I only cared about sex because she was amazing at a lot of things, but yes, this was a deciding factor, I would ask this girl to marry me!

"Oh God, Bella...", I continued to groan. She simply hummed against me causing a vibration that felt so amazing.

I was so close. I continued to run my fingers through her hair as she gently bobbed and sucked. I came with a cry of her name, exploding in her mouth as she swallowed quickly, seeming to not want to lose one drop.

"Bells....uh....yes...oh my god!", I cried again and again.

Satisfied that she had caught all of my juices, she slowly pulled off of me with a loud 'pop'. She crawled up to me and kissed me with all the passion she had. It was an odd sensation for me to taste myself on her tongue. Not nearly as disgusting as I would've imagined. But only because it was Bella, my Bella. My body was still shuddering from the intense orgasm I'd just felt. I heard a couple of cars pulling up and scrambled for my pants.

"Crap!", I jumped, stepping into my jeans and boxers.

"What is it?", Bella asked, smiling as she stared at my still hard dick.

"The pack is here...", I managed to choke out, zipping up my pants as Bella handed me my shirt.

As soon as my shirt was over my head, the door burst open and in strolled Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared and Sam. Not long after Leah, Emily and Seth followed. Colin and Brady weren't here, strange, They all stared at us, I was just finished pulling down my shirt, Bella was blushing as she sat back on the couch, trying to not look anyone in the eye. Quil flopped down next to her as Jared and Paul headed into the kitchen.

"Wow Jake, you look flushed...", Embry smiled, trying not to laugh, he knew fine well what had happened.

"Shut it", I growled, trying to hold back a smile, I couldn't help it.

"Jake got some, I'm guessing?", Leah practically sneered, glancing to Bella.

"Can we not discuss this?", I asked. "What are you guys doing here anyways, I know I expected you to show up, you always do...but uh...don't you have other places to hang out?"

Sam nodded and grinned. "But then we would miss you..."

Everyone laughed, I shook my head and sat on the floor between Bella's legs, she ran her hands through my cropped hair and I leaned back into her touch. Everyone jumped up as Emily opened a tub and pulled out some muffins and soon the house was filled with loud chewing and laughing. It wasn't exactly the way I wanted to spend my day post-blow job but it was great that everyone felt so comfortable around each other, considering the incident that took place the other night.

**Edward POV**

Life had been miserable lately, well it wasn't exactly a life I was living, or existing or whatever. I sat there most days, trying to play music on the piano, it made Esme so happy and she had been distant since the bonfire, all of them had, even Carlisle. Alice hardly spoke to me until today.

"You know staring at it won't make the music happen...", she smiled.

I looked up and returned her smile...meekly.

"Yeah...well, I don't have any inspiration...", I was whining a lot lately. "It's not like I have Bel...Alice? helloooo?" I asked.

Alice stood before me, her eyes wide and her face had a vacant expression, _she was having a vision_. After a few moments, she snapped back into reality and stared at me, still silent. She briefly glanced to the door then turned to walk off, I grabbed her wrist and stopped her, turning her so she was facing me.

"Alice? What did you see?", I asked her hesitantly, scared to know the truth.

"I saw...someone", She replied, her voice low.

"Who? Who did you see?", I continued to push her.

"A man, a vampire...he was here in Forks, watching Bella", She was speaking so quietly it would be hard for human ears to pick up.

"What? Are you sure...", I asked, worried for my Bella.

She nodded. I didn't think twice before I rushed off to tell Carlisle. I didn't waste time as I rushed off to Bella's house, once I was there I realised she had guests. It was him, Tyler, oh god, today was just getting worse and worse. I tried to listen in...

**Bella POV**

I had barely been home more than ten minutes when Jake called and told me that the pack just heard some news that required a meeting with the Cullen's, I gulped. Jake had told me I didn't need to be there, I didn't really want to so I decided not to fight him on this, to keep them safe, he had convinced Tyler and his family to pay a visit here for dinner so I had to come up with an excuse for Charlie, I began working on dinner and decided to tell him.

"Hey dad, I...uhm...invited some guests for dinner", I began. He looked up.

"And who are these guests?", he replied.

"The new family on La Push, the Watts, I thought it would be nice to introduce them to you since they know me now...", I lied, trying to make this sound casual.

He simply shrugged and nodded. Once he left the kitchen, I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding as the door bell rang, Charlie got up and I followed, we opened the door and Caroline immediately hugged me and smiled.

"Hello, thank you for inviting us Bella...and you must be...", She began as she glanced up towards Charlie, she stopped.

"I'm Charlie Swan, nice to meet you", He smiled and shook her hand. She stood there, her mouth open.

We let them inside and I headed into the kitchen, Tyler followed and sat at the table while I continued preparing dinner, Charlie gave the twins control of the TV, wow, he didn't even know them, I'd be fighting him about my rights to the TV later, not that I watched much TV. Charlie and Caroline entered the kitchen and sat at the table, Caroline told Tyler to not be rude and help me out, I had protested but he insisted on helping, I gave him a simply job to just cut some vegetables.

"I'm sorry, but I know that I've seen you somewhere...", Caroline spoke suddenly, staring at Charlie.

"Hmm, where do you think?", He replied, smiling.

Caroline paused and thought for a while, she was silent until she gasped, looking at Charlie, she glanced to me before I tore my gaze back to the food. She returned Charlie's smile and began to reply.

"September 13, 1987...Forks Hospital, you were there!", she smiled.

"Yeah that was the day Bella was born...wait, you've lived here before?", He asked her.

She nodded.

"For a brief time, that was the day Tyler was born too.", She replied.

Tyler glanced at me quickly before turning to his mother, he obviously had no clue about this.

"Wait, you lived here before? You told me you've never been here", He sounded surprised.

"I've never been to La Push, we lived in Port Angeles for a couple of months", She continued.

"Then why leave?", Tyler was visibly irritated to have been kept in the dark.

I didn't understand it, I must have been missing something because Tyler suddenly turned to walk for the door, Caroline immediately shot an apologetic glance to Charlie and me before rushing to grab his arm, he stopped.

"You said we don't keep secrets from each other?", Tyler ground out through gritted teeth. "I told you everything I remembered from Chicago and in return you said you'd tell me any secret you'd kept from me, so why did you leave?"

"Because your father got a job offer at another hospital", She shot back at him.

"Your husband was a doctor?", Charlie asked.

She nodded, a flash of grief reached her eyes but she smiled at him. "He was, he specialised in pregnancies, he delivered a lot of babies in Forks, He delivered Bella if I'm not mistaken."

I looked up and smiled, Charlie's smile vanished, this was certainly not a subject that he enjoyed discussing, I new that from past experience of trying to talk about it, there had been a complication during the pregnancy and I had learnt that I had a twin brother who died during the birth, apparently being stillborn. I had recently began to put this in the blame column for why Renee was so ready to leave Forks, it must have been hard for her to be around, it had caused constant fights between her and Charlie, that and the fact that she wanted more from life, to go places.

"Yes, he did, and sadly he couldn't save my son", Charlie was quiet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up all of these bad memories...", Caroline sighed.

Tyler turned on his heel and swiftly walked out of the house, I glanced up and finished preparing the food, placing it in the oven and following Tyler out onto the porch where he sat at the top of the steps. I swear I heard a rustling in the tree's by the house, it was probably one of the pack, sent to watch me, us. I sat down next to Tyler and smiled at him.

"So we were born on the same day...weird, huh?", I tried to lighten the mood.

"You could say that, I can't believe I could have grown up here, my life would have been so much better", He choked.

I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled, It would have been nice to have known him for all those years, he was so like me, maybe he would have made attending the crappy high school a little bit better.

"Come on, we better not leave them for too long, dinner won't be long", I stood.

He followed me inside and the rest of the night continued with a deep tension between our guests, this was one long night, I just hoped the Pack meeting with the Cullen's was going well.

**Jacob POV**

Bella was safe from whatever threat was looming, the Watts were with her and here we stood, in the middle of the woods at the treaty line, the Cullen's (minus Edward) staring back at us, I had sent Quil to go and watch Bella so we were one wolf down. Carlisle stepped forward from his group as me and Sam met him halfway.

"Thank you for meeting with us", Carlisle greeted us. We both nodded in reply.

"You said someone was coming?", I tried to stay calm. "What does this person want?"

"We're unsure, Alice had a vision, he was watching Bella's house...", He trailed off.

My whole body began to shake, Sam placed a calming hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a 'stay calm' look on his face. I nodded and breathed in deeply. Carlisle turned to the little pixie, Alice. She stepped forward and smiled at us, well tried to, she looked worried. _Shit_. This couldn't be good then.

"I'm afraid this man, this vampire...he seemed awfully interested in Bella...", she continued.

"When is he coming?", Sam asked her. She paused but Carlisle nodded for her to continue.

"I'm not exactly sure, I'd say in less than a week...", she glanced down at her feet.

Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing filled the woods, we all tensed as Alice reached into her pocket and pulled a small silver cell phone out and answered.

"Edward...wait...slow down....okay, I'll see you soon...", she swiftly closed the phone and whispered into Carlisle's ear.

"What's going on?", I asked.

"You're not going to like it...", Carlisle slowly replied.

"Tell me...", I snapped.

"Edward went to see Bella, he caught the scent of a vampire", Alice answered immediately.

My body shook again and before I knew it, I was a wolf and I was running to Bella's house, Alice had followed me, we reached Bella's house in no time and I was soon in human form again, pulling out a spare pair of cut-offs from the small bag wrapped around my ankle, Edward rushed over, his eyes wide when he saw me.

"What is the mutt doing here?", He ground out.

"I'm here to rip you in half leech, get the fuck away from Bella", I snapped back.

"In case you can't see, she isn't out here...I was just...", He trailed off.

"You were just...what? You have no right to be here, she doesn't want to see you!", My jaw clenched.

"I had to see her.", He stated.

Just as I opened my mouth to reply, the front door opened and the Watts exited, heating towards their car, I noticed Tyler tensed when his mother touched his shoulder, he shoved her hand away and ran to the car, I'd ask Bella about that later. Once they were gone, I looked up to Bella's window, the light turned on and I hadn't eve realised the sky had darkened rapidly.

"You need to leave...NOW!", I shot a glare at Edward.

"Not until I see her...", He replied

"Edward please, Just come back now...", Alice grabbed his arm and tried to drag him off to no avail.

"Listen to the pixie, run along, _she doesn't want to see you_", I repeated.

"But I...", He began

"Edward! Let's go!", Alice pulled him away, turning to smile back at me.

I had to admit, she was slightly tolerable and I felt relieved that she agreed on him not seeing Bella, but that wasn't going to stop me from seeing her, Once I had grabbed her attention, she opened the window and I climbed in, Charlie was having an early night and was already snoring in his room. I pulled her to me and hugged her close. She breathed in my scent and I kissed her head, breathing hers in.

"Jake, I've been so worried, I missed you, how did it go?", She asked anxiously.

"Can we discuss it later, I just want to hold you", I replied. She nodded.

We stood for a while before lying in her bed, she was snuggled to my chest, resting her hand over my heart, I had my arm wrapped around her.

"Today started out so well, I hate that it had to be ruined...", I trailed off.

"It did, I enjoyed our little 'moment' today", she giggled.

I couldn't help but smile and kiss her forehead, she looked up at me and grinned, we kissed briefly before she sat up and took my hands in hers. She kissed my knuckle then smiled again.

"Are we gonna discuss the meeting?", She asked.

"Not yet, I kinda thought we'd do something else...", I was grinning mischievously.

"Oh?", She asked and returned a smile. "What would that be?"

"Well I kind of thought I'd return the favour...", I kissed her passionately.

I pushed her back down onto the bed. After trailing some kisses down her neck, I began to remove her shirt, she grabbed mine and yanked but I stopped her.

"No, no, this is your turn", I replied.

"Please, I just want something to look at...", She grinned, trying to seduce me.

"Fine", I huffed and removed my shirt. Secretly jumping up and down at her needed to see my naked torso.

I moved my hands to the button of her jeans. I loved the feel of her naked body under my fingertips. She'd told me that she had never really had an orgasm before. This would be fun! The anticipation was killing me, I needed to taste her. I ran my tongue down her neck, over her shoulder and down the flesh between her breasts, my hands on her hips. She was writhing with anticipation.

"God, Jake…please…", she groaned.

"Okay but you have to try and stay quiet, Charlie is here remember...", I said. She nodded.

"Please...oh Jake...please", She said as my hands ran over her breasts.

I looked up at her and smiled. Softly I whispered to her. "Please, what, honey?"

"Please…just…oh…", She was almost breathless.

I ran my tongue on her inner thighs, licking and kissing every inch of her skin. She was wet and the smell of her arousal hung heavily in the air, she smelt delicious. I gently, easily slid a finger inside of her. She arched her body into me and I grew hard immediately, I let another finger slip inside.  
"Jake…uhm…oh…God…Jake…", She groaned.

I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled my fingers out and sucked on them, revelling in the taste of her juices, before she could even gasp my tongue was lapping up at her folds, She grabbed her pillow and placed it over her face and groaned, I loved that I was the one doing this to her.

"Yes...Jake!", she said, muffled by the pillow

I pulled back for a second and she whimpered, I grinned. "Only I can do this to you, Bells, you got that?"

She nodded. "Yes, now get back to work or my mouth won't go anywhere near your penis again!"

"We wouldn't want that then, would we?", I grinned and went back to my business.

Her hand was in my hair, pulling me closer. My tongue working it's magic as she arched her body off the bed, I was so hard it hurt but this was about her now, I'd gotten my relief before, she was getting hers now. She was literally screaming my name now under the pillow, I couldn't believe how lucky I was, she was so aroused that it was unreal. After another minute, she cried out as her orgasm took her and her juices flowed into my mouth, I sat up, wiping my face with the back of my hand and smiled like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Well...how did I do?", I asked.

"You. Did. AMAZINGLY. Well!", She said between breaths, coming down from her high.

"I'm glad I didn't disappoint", I smiled.

"Like you ever could Jake! And that was the first time you've done that?", She asked. I nodded.

"Wow, then you're a fast learner!", She giggled and kissed me.

"Well you did pretty amazing giving me my first blow job this morning...", I wanted her to feel just as good, I wasn't lying though.

"Thanks", she blushed. "Look at us, a pair of very inexperience virgins and we're practically professionals!", she laughed.

"That we are...", I said.

We cuddled in her very small bed, I was practically hanging off of the end but It felt great to have her in my arms. She turned to face me and kissed me before staring into my eyes.

"I'm surprised Charlie didn't hear me!", she smiled.

"I can't wait until we don't have to be quiet, I want you to be screaming my name so loud that all I'll remember is my name falling from your lips", I kissed her again.

"Mmm, sounds great, Can't wait!", She laughed and hugged me. "So what was the meeting with the Cullen's about.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with right now...", I said

I hated lying to her but I didn't want to ruin this moment, it was such a rare thing for us to have a moment like this, We heard Charlie shift in his bed and the creak of his floor boards, I got up and quickly hid in her closet, she turned over and faced the door as it opened, Luckily we'd gotten dressed before we snuggled.

"Hey Bells, what are you still doing up?", Charlie asked.

"It's only 9:47pm dad, early night for you, remember?", She laughed.

He laughed with her before saying goodnight, I heard him use the bathroom before he headed back to bed, he was asleep again in no time, I walked back to the bed and sat at the end.

"I need to go...", I said quickly, hating that I couldn't stay.

"No, you should stay...stay with me", She pleaded.

"I wish I could but the pack will be waiting for me...", I huffed. "I'll come by as soon as I'm awake tomorrow...", I said.

"No!", She leaned forward and kissed my shoulder. "I'll come by your place. Then we'll discuss everything that happened today, deal?", She asked.

"Deal." I replied.

I hesitantly made my way to the window, kissing her for what felt like an eternity before I turned and climbed out of the window, jumping and landing with a thump on the ground, I turned to face her window and smiled up at her grinning face.

"Night Bells, I love you...", I said, she smiled.

"I love you too, sleep well", She blew me a kiss.

I took off at a run for the woods, phasing when I was out of sight of the house, I ran straight for Sam's place, knowing they'd be annoyed that I'd been gone so long, they wouldn't be pleased that It was because I was pleasuring my girlfriend, my Bella, gosh It felt good to call her my girlfriend. It felt worse that I'd lied to her though about not needing to worry, I hated when she worried though but this was a serious matter, a bloodsucker was coming and he'd be interested in her, I had to tell her tomorrow. I just had to!


	9. Adrenaline, Sunshine and some Lovin'

A/N – I'm quite sad to see no new reviews but the story keeps getting favourited so thank you to those who are saving it in their favourites, it means a lot! And a heads up, the story is gonna start to feature a few lemony scenes from now on, though not all the time.

**Chapter 7 – Adrenaline, Sunshine and some Lovin'  
**

**Bella POV**

Okay, this was weird, the sun was shining bright...again. That's two days in a row, two sunny days...in Forks! I was definitely planning on taking advantage of this, I think a day at the beach is in order. I climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom, once I'd combed quickly through my hair and brushed my teeth it was time for a shower. I let the warm water wash over me and then gently massaged some shampoo into my tangled curls. I'd barely made it out of the bathroom when the phone rang, I practically fell down the stairs in my rush to get it.

"Hello?", I answered, out of breath and desperately clutching my towel.

"Morning beautiful...", a husky, masculine voice answered. _Jacob_. Of course!

"Well morning to you too...why may I ask are you calling?", I asked sarcastically.

"Well, it's a sunny day...and I thought you'd like to spend the day at the beach...with me", He asked, his voice was drenched with shyness.

"Hmm, a day with my super buff werewolf boyfriend at the beach?", I toyed with him. "Count me in"

He chuckled down the phone and suddenly his voice was louder than before. "If you're wearing that then my day just keeps getting better!"

I turned to find him standing in the open doorway, a broad smile across his face, the smile I love, he was wearing nothing but swim shorts and sandals, I gasped and dropped the phone, still clutching my towel. He laughed and approached me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling my lips to his. He pulled back and continued to grin at me, I blushed and stepped back.

"Mm, I was right, it gets better and better", He teased, obviously meaning the kiss we just shared.

"Well then, Let me make it even better...", I trailed off, backing away as he raised an eyebrow and looked confused.

I walked to the staircase and slowly opened my towel, letting it fall to the floor. I heard him gasp behind me as I made my way up the stairs, swaying my hips, I reached my room and I could swear I heard him moan an "Oh god..." before I closed my bedroom door. We were at First Beach before I knew it and I was laying out a towel on the sand as Jake set up an umbrella he'd brought. I reached into my bag and pulled out some sun lotion, opening the lid to squirt it over my hands, Jake's hand was suddenly grasping the bottle.

"Let me...", He grinned, I handed him the bottle.

"Sure, sure.", I laughed and held out my arms as he ran the lotion down them.

He moved to my legs next before gently massaging the lotion into my back, careful to avoid untying the ties to my bikini top, he was quiet, this must be killing him but he seemed to love doing this. I turned over and lay down as he massaged the lotion onto my stomach next, his hand occasionally brushing the top of my bikini bottoms, always shaking as soon as it strayed too close to the most intimate part of my anatomy.

"Woah! You might want to cool off there Jakey boy", I heard and looked up to find Quil and Embry standing over us.

"What do you goons want?", Jake asked.

"Well we came to hang out, but now I think I need some lotion, would you help me?", Embry joked, Jake punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut it or you're dead!", Jake gritted through his teeth though I could see a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Now, now boys! Calm down!", Emily's voice boomed from behind us.

I looked up as she was approaching, Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth and Kim were with her. After all the boys had ran off into the water, Emily and Kim sat down, Emily placed a small cooler next to her and opened it, pulling out a bottle of water.

"Want one?", She asked me and Kim. I smiled and replied with a simple "Yes, please". Kim took one too.

We all stared out at the water and watched as the boys wrestled and tried to dunk each other in the water, they may look like they're about 24 years old but they certainly didn't act like it, of course most of them were only seventeen or eighteen, with the exception of Sam who was nineteen.

"I'll never get tired of watching that", Emily said as Kim laughed, she had realised what I had been looking at.

"It certainly is...", I trailed off.

"It's hot!", Kim smiled at me

I blushed, typical of me, I know but I can't help it. Emily and Kim were laughing at me as Jake ran over, dripping water all over us.

"Ladies...hey, you wanna go do something?", He asked, looking at me innocently.

Kim raised her eyebrows as I blushed once again, Emily was snickering behind Jake, trying not to do it loudly, she was pretty much failing but Jake didn't pay attention.

"What did you have in mind?", I asked.

"Yes, Jake, what did you have in _mind_?", Kim laughed.

"Cliff diving", He practically slurred, rushing to get it out before I blushed a deeper shade than I already was.

"Cliff diving? You want me, clumsy Bella Swan to go cliff diving..._again_? after what happened last time I did it?", I asked.

"Well last time you were practically crazy, trying to hear your ex vampire boyfriends voice in your head...this time you'd be doing it for the fun, the adrenaline it gives you and of course...I'll be there", He smiled.

I glanced to Kim and Leah, they were smiling but trying not to laugh from all the embarrassment I was suffering, I gave them a glance that let them know they'd pay for it, and they were going to.

"Sure...why don't you ask Kim and Emily to join us?", I smiled smugly at them.

"I don't think we should...", Emily said, looking scared now.

"You hear that Jake? they're backing out, you can't let them do that, can you?", I questioned him.

He winked at me. "Definitely not, come on ladies, I insist! All of us are going anyways".

"Oh, Sam is cliff diving is he?", Emily asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes of course I am...", His voice cut into the conversation, we looked up.

"I thought you didn't like doing it anymore...isn't that what you told me?", She pushed on.

Sam looked stunned, unable to even say anything but suddenly Emily burst out in laughter and he smiled, Emily certainly loved to mess around a lot lately which explained they constant "embarrass Bella about her non existent sex life with Jake" thing.

"Let's go then", Jared's said as he jumped into the group and pulled Kim to her feet.

It didn't take long before we were at the top of the cliffs, I was quite surprised when we found Tyler sitting at the edge, staring out at the water, everyone froze, wondering what to do. I walked forward, smiling at Jake to reassure him of what I was doing, Tyler must of heard me approaching because he turned as I reached him, he stood once he noticed everyone standing there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?", I asked him, smiling.

"Oh, uhm...I was just...thinking", He replied. "What about you guys?", he suddenly spat out quickly.

"We're gonna do some cliff diving...", I trailed off as everyone walked forward.

The tension was gone as Tyler smiled and laughed.

"Cliff diving? Wow, aren't you meant to be a klutz?", He asked.

"No! Well yeah...but it's fun and it's such a rush! You should try it", I encouraged him to join us.

"Oh I don't know about that...", He looked down, shuffling his feet.

"Well you're dressed well enough for it", Jake cut in.

The next thing I saw was Jake, Jared, Paul and Quil grabbing hold of Tyler and throwing him over the face of the cliff.

"Oh my god!", Kim blurted out as we all ran to edge of the cliff to see Tyler hitting the water below.

"Relax, he knows it's all in good fun!", Paul replied.

We all glanced down, he hadn't come back up to the surface, after a few seconds it was starting to get a bit worrying, poor guy, he was not having the best week, he didn't need to add drowning to his list. I was interrupted by a loud cheer from below as we saw Tyler had reached the surface finally"

"WOOOOO!", He screamed up, just loud enough for the humans that were here to hear, the wolves would have heard it regardless.

"Told you", Paul smiled smugly before launching himself over the side.

Once everyone was over the edge, it was only me and Jake left standing there, he glanced at me and smiled, holding out his hand for me to take, I took it instantly and walked forward, looking down at the water below.

"Ready?", He asked me.

"Definitely", was all I replied with.

"Okay, on the count of three...one, two...THREE!", he said as he threw himself over the edge, pulling me with him.

We hit the water in what seemed like a second but the rush I felt was so strong I wasn't too bothered when the water felt quite icy, I soon reached the surface to find everyone laughing and joking around, Tyler splashed Embry and then proceeded to swim off, with Embry, Quil and Paul on his tail, they dragged him back and dunked him under the water. We all headed back to the beach and I smiled as I headed towards Tyler.

"Well...what do you think?", I asked him.

He smiled and nodded his head. "That was so awesome, and you're right, a huge rush!"

"I know, right?", I laughed, Jake appeared beside me, wrapping his arm around my waist, his heat immediately consumed one side of my body.

"Hey man, how's it going?", He said, holding out his hand which Tyler shook.

"I'm good...now", He laughed.

"Yeah, I heard dinner didn't go amazingly well last night...", Jake said, I glanced up as Tyler's face fell.

"Not really.", He said quietly.

"Well don't worry, we're gonna have some fun, play some volleyball maybe, you in?", Jake replied, trying to change the topic.

"Sure, why not.", Tyler's face lit up.

**Tyler POV**

I got home around 5pm, the sun was disappearing behind some storm clouds, I thought the sun would have stayed out longer but I guess it's too good to be true in a place like this. My mom was sitting on the couch watching some TV as the twins played happily on the floor with their many dolls. I tried to sneak by but everyone looked up at me.

"Where have you been?", My mom asked.

"Out at the beach", I replied coldly and headed for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going? We have to talk, I have a few things to tell you", She snapped, her voice has a slight guilty sound to it.

"There's a Suprise!", I snapped sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that, I'm your mother!", She shouted back.

"You can't be my mother, my mother said she wouldn't keep things from me, so are you gonna tell me other stuff you've kept hidden from me?", I scoffed.

She opened her mouth to speak then stopped, I shook my head and turned on my heel to make a run for my bedroom, either way I'm sure we'd end up having a conversation later on, I'd certainly be doing some snooping around the house tonight, I'm sure there'd be some physical evidence of another secret she'd been keeping, surely? I was interrupted by her voice shouting that dinner was ready which passed by in awkward silence, we both needed to cool down.

"Night.", I practically whispered as I ran up the stairs.

I waited for hours, passing the time by with reading or checking emails on my laptop, until finally I heard the click of her bedroom door before I made my dash downstairs, sneaking out of the front door, the night was cold but I made my way as fast as I could to the garage, it wasn't the biggest garage but for now it was storage space for any important papers my mother needed, something in here would tell me something she'd kept from me, I could feel it.

"Damn door", I cursed when the door got stuck, it cracked open finally.

I fumbled for the light switch, finally grabbing it and flicking it up, the room immediately filled with light and illuminated tons of boxes stacked up against the wall, this would take a while...or not, I found a box with my fathers name across it, maybe there's something in here I need to know, perhaps she'd though it would be the last place I looked?

"Tyler.", My name was called from behind me, I jumped and turned...

**Jacob POV**

We had made it back to my house as the rain hit, pouring down, soaking us just as we reached the door, I had fumbled for the keys, dropping them a few times, I was turning into Bella!

"Where's Billy?", Bella asked.

"He's staying out for the night, at one of the council members houses'...", I trailed off as she licked her lips.

"So...you're staying here...alone?", She continued.

"Uhm...Uh...Yeah", I stuttered, she made me a slurred mess this woman did.

"Want some company?", She asked, smiling seductively.

"You know I do, what about Charlie?", I questioned.

"Leave that up to me, You know I'm a good liar", She smiled.

"No you're not", I quickly replied, laughing.

She hit my in the stomach and I had to fake that it hurt so she wouldn't feel too down on herself, which is where I wanted to be, down on her..._get a hold of yourself Jacob Black! _My Thoughts were running wild, Maybe it would be best if she didn't stay, I'd be too tempted...unless it's what she wanted but I was pretty sure she wasn't ready...for that.

"Give me a couple of minutes", She walked over to the phone.

Her mumbled conversation over the phone to Charlie sounded crystal clear for me thanks to my wolf hearing, She mentioned that her truck had broken down and that she didn't want to stay at home alone anyways, Charlie must be working tonight.

"Yes dad, of course we won't share the same bed...", She tried to reassure him, though I knew better.

"Yeah...sure...okay...goodnight dad, I love you", She smiled and hung up.

I looked away to make it look as though I hadn't been watching her, she smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I know you were listening...", She chuckled.

"You know me well", I beamed at her.

"Not _well_ enough...", She whispered in my ear as her hand ran down my stomach, stopping just above the place I wanted her to touch the most.

"Mmm...You have no idea how much I want you right now...", I said as sexily as I could.

"I think I do...", she said as she pressed herself against me, my cock had instantly hardened.

"Bella...", I began but she placed her finger over my lips.

"Ssh Jake, I want it too...I want you to know...I am ready", She smiled and kissed me.

At first I stood there in silence, staring at her until it sunk in, _she was ready! To have sex...with me!_ I could feel my stomach doing back flips, the Jacob inside my mind was jumping up and down and all I could do was smile and kiss her again.

"Are you sure?", I asked again, afraid to initiate anything that wouldn't go very far.

"I'm very sure Jacob, now...take me to your bed!", She commanded, trying to be serious but still using a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes ma'am!", I played along, lifting her into my arms and running to my room.

**Bella POV **

He placed me gently down on the bed, hovering over me, smiling wildly as He continued to trace kisses all over my face. I laughed as he struggled to get his sandals off, Its hard to think we were at the sunny beach today and now it was raining unbelievably heavy outside, I was only wearing a bikini with some shorts and a thin shirt over it so there wasn't much material between our bodies, Jake was busy kissing all over my stomach.

"Jake...", I began.

"Yeah?", He asked immediately, looking up at me.

"How about we get naked before you lavish me...would you like that?", I tried to seduce him, it worked.

"Absolutely...", He smiled my smile and ripped his shirt off in a second

He leaned over to me as I sat up and pulled my shirt up over my own head, I had barely gotten my head out of it before his lips were on mine again. Soon enough we were laying on the soft sheets, completely naked.

"You have no idea how badly I want you...", Jake started.

"Don't tell me..._show me_", I replied.

He growled then grinned and began nibbling on my neck, kissing every inch of skin down to my breasts, lapping at my right nipple with his tongue, I arched up into his touch, moving my legs with me and I ended up brushing against his arousal, he growled again and kissed me kneaded my breasts harder, I was moaning now, trying not to be too loud.

"Jake...", I breathed, barely able to speak.

"Yeah?", He asked.

"I don't mean to rush you but uhm...I need you inside me now!", I ground out, trying to keep my breathing steady.

His head whipped up to look at mine, his eyes were full of lust, I gasped as his lips met mine and his hand began fumbling with the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a condom, I smiled as he kissed back down my body before kneeling between my legs and rolling the condom down his erect member. I bit my lip as he grabbed hold of himself and placed himself carefully between my legs, his arousal gently pressing against my core, I was aching to feel him in me, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You ready?", He asked hesitantly, trying to keep himself from pushing in right away.

"Definitely...", I said, kissing him.

He pushed the head of his penis into my core and I gasped, trying to prepare myself for the pain that was to come, Jake took my bottom lip into his mouth, closing his eyes as my hands wrapped themselves in his hair.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop...", He said gently and pushed further inside.

"Don't you dare stop, I don't want you to", I replied

He nodded and I urged him forward until he plunged in quickly, the pain hitting my immediately, I gasped and Jake pulled back a little but I wrapped my legs around his waist to lock him in place.

"Give me a minute, I'll be fine...", I said, he nodded.

After a moment the pain subsided and was replaced with unbelievable pleasure, I dug the heels of my feet into Jake's ass to signal him it was okay to move, He pulled out and slowly pushed back in, both of us moaning at the pleasurable feeling.

"Mmm Bells...so tight...ugh!", Jake groaned.

I kissed him as he picked up speed with his thrusts, his hips meeting mine and the bed creaked underneath us, we continued kissing as Jake began to pound into me, a tight feeling began to form in my stomach and I knew I was getting close to orgasm, Jake was groaning too and I knew he was close as well but I didn't want this to end.

"Oh Jake...mmm", I sighed, pleasure rocking through my body.

Jake's hand trailed down and began playing with my sensitive nub, pinching and causing all sorts of new pleasures, My nails dragging over his back, his head shot up and he growled and my nails dug further into his skin, he kissed me urgently and began thrusting harder, I was in pure ecstasy as we made it closer and closer to our release.

"Bells, I love you", Jake breathed out as he worked us closer to our orgasms.

"I love you too...", I groaned.

"Cum with me Bells", He growled.

And I did, I felt my orgasm hit and I was seeing stars as my walls clenched around Jake's hard member, I heard him groaning and soon I felt his orgasm hit, his seed releasing inside of me, We both rode out our orgasms, Jake still pounding into me until he slowly withdrew, I was suddenly fully aware that I felt so empty, But I wasn't a virgin anymore, always a plus, right? I laughed.

"What?", Jake smiled at me, disposing of the condom and laying down beside me.

"I was just thinking, we're not virgins anymore...", I grinned at him.

"Well yeah but what's so funny about that?", He replied.

I simply smiled at him and clutched onto his side, resting my head on his chest, the rain was still pounding the window from outside, the only sound to fill the room other than our laboured breathing, he kissed the top of my head and finally spoke.

"Bells, that was amazing, thank you...", He smiled.

"No...thank _you_!", I laughed and kissed his chest.

We laughed and after a while, we slowly drifted off to sleep, Jake pulled the blankets up to cover our naked bodies, I could get used to this, and to what we had just done.


	10. Meetings and Missing People

A/N – Thanks for more reviews, Sorry that this chapter is so short, well compared to the last few but I'll make it up to you all, I'm gonna be so evil with this story so keep the reviews coming if you wanna see what's in store!

**Chapter 8 – Meetings and Missing People  
**

**Bella POV**

I woke with the biggest smile on my face, I had sex last night, with Jake! Yes, that's me, Bella Swan, a virgin no more! I was grinning from ear and ear and didn't even notice Jake waking up beside me and grinning his own brilliant grin.

"Can I ask why your so happy?", His question startled me.

"Oh uhm...how about because of last night?", I beamed.

He sat up and wrapped his arm around him, kissing my forehead and warming me up instantly. Not that I wasn't warm enough as it is, this week was getting better and better.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget, it was _amazing_", Jake smiled.

"It sure was!", I gushed and he laughed.

We spent a good two hours in bed that morning, partially repeating what happened last night *sigh* *squeal*, okay so I'm not normally a squealing type of girl but for this boy...correction, _man _I was. Once we managed to drag ourselves from Jake's bedroom we had breakfast and then it was time for the pack to have a meeting, Sam had seemed pretty tense in his visit this morning to tell us, so much that I feared my happiness was about to be ruined. We silently drove to Sam's house, it didn't take too long, and thank god for that because me and Jake didn't usually have this type of awkward silence between us, he seemed just as worried about his day being ruined as I was.

"Jake...", I began but stopped as we entered the house to see all the anxious, tense faces of every wolf in the pack.

Emily smiled warmly and walked over to us and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me off to the kitchen to get the food prepared, she was obviously trying to ease some tension, once the food was prepared, we all sat in the same room, in silence, _again_. Everyone just lost in their own thoughts. Sam stood and everyone's eyes followed his movement.

"Okay, so uhm...where do I even start?", Sam started and glanced at Jake. "Did you tell her?"

_Tell me what? Jake hadn't told me something?_

"I was getting around to it...", Jake said, not looking towards me, _Uh Oh! Bad news..._"Jake?", I asked. He glanced to me with uncertainty. "What didn't you tell me?"

"Alice...she...uh..had a vision.", He stuttered. "She saw someone, he came to Forks...for you"

_Crap._"Oh...because enough people don't try to kidnap or kill me...", I said sarcastically, laughing.

"That's kind of why we're here today", Sam spoke up.

"What happened?", I questioned.

I walked over to Jake and squeezed his hand, he smiled weakly, knowing it was my way of saying I wasn't mad at him, He wrapped his arm around my waist and held me against his side.

"Well...Tyler went missing last night...and we smelt a vampire near his home", Sam said.

Immediately the room filled with lots of low growls, a vampire had been in La Push. This was too much for me right now and It didn't help that this could possibly be who was coming for me, great, just the story of my life!

"We'll find him", Jake said, "Before he can get you too."

He crushed me to his chest and I inhaled his scent, He was so comforting and perfect in situations like these but I couldn't help the nagging thought that had me worried of why he hadn't told me about this man, this _vampire_.

"Sure, sure", I sighed.

**Jacob POV**

_What a great night! _When I opened my eyes, it got better. I saw the most beautiful girl lying in bed next to me, grinning like a goofy teenager, my Bella! Who I had made love to last night! Wow! Just no words could describe how happy I was feeling.

"Can I ask why your so happy?", I questioned her sarcastically, she jumped and turned to face me fully.

"Oh uhm...how about because of last night?", She had a huge grin across her face.

I immediately sat up and pulled her close, wrapping my arm around her and gave a quick kiss to her forehead, she relaxed and melted into my embrace. Yeah, this week was the best week ever, well besides the vampire threatening to take away the only reason this week was so great.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget, it was _amazing_", I smiled.

"It sure was!", She replied and I couldn't help but laugh.

For two hours we re-enacted the events of last night, I would never tire of making love with Bella, Though we did manage to tear our bodies apart and leave my bedroom to have breakfast and shower, after that Sam showed up saying we had to meet in an hour, he was tense in his visit this morning to tell us, so much that I feared my happiness was about to be ruined. I knew Bella would find out about this vampire! Crap! We silently drove to Sam's house in silence which was weird because me and Bella didn't usually have this type of awkward silence between us, she seemed just as worried as me. Not good.

"Jake...", She began but stopped as we entered the house to see all the anxious, tense faces of all my brother wolves.

Emily smiled warmly and walked over to us and grabbed Bella by the arm, leading her off to the kitchen, obviously trying to ease some tension. Once they returned to the room, we all sat in the same room, in silence. Everyone just lost in their own thoughts. Sam stood and everyone's eyes followed his movement.

"Okay, so uhm...where do I even start?", Sam started and glanced at me. "Did you tell her?"

_Tell her? I wish I had, she's gonna hate me!_

"I was getting around to it...", I said, not meeting Bella's anxious eyes."Jake?", She asked. I looked up at her, uncertainty filling my eyes. "What didn't you tell me?", she continued.

"Alice...she...uh..had a vision.", I practically stuttered. "She saw someone, he came to Forks...for you"

_Silence. Yeah she hates me._"Oh...because enough people don't try to kidnap or kill me...", She said sarcastically, awkwardly chuckling.

"That's kind of why we're here today", Sam spoke.

"What happened?", Bella questioned.

At that moment she walked over and took hold of my hand, squeezing it. _She doesn't hate me! Thank god_. I gave her a weak smile and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her into my side.

"Well...Tyler went missing last night...and we smelt a vampire near his home", Sam said.

Immediately the room filled with lots of low growls, a low one escaped my own throat, Bella tensed at my side. _A vampire had been in La Push! I wish it had of been one of the Cullen's, Edward would be fine for me so I could rip him limb from limb!_. Bella was still tense at my side, she hadn't moved, her gaze had fallen to her feet as she shuffled awkwardly in my grasp.

"We'll find him", I finally said, "Before he can get you too."

I pulled her to my chest and she sniffed into my chest, inhaling my scent, I loved when she did that, I always did it with her too, I inhaled the scent of her hair deeply and squeezed her to me, I could not lose her, not to anyone! Especially Cullen!

"Sure, sure", She sighed.

_She was scared. I could feel it._

**Bella POV**

After we left Sam's place, Jake had convinced me to take a walk along the beach, It gave us time to gather our thoughts, I had so much running through my mind right now, A vampire was after me, that same vampire might have taken Tyler, I really felt for him in that moment, would he be dead?

_Oh gosh, don't think things like that Bella!_

"Bells...", Jake spoke up, I looked at him.  
He was shifting hesitantly on each foot like he was contemplating whether or not I'd snap at him, I hated that he had to feel like this so I jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest.

"Oh Jake, I'm not mad at you, I am scared though...", I sobbed.

"Bells, you don't need to be scared, I'll protect you!", He soothed me, running his hand through my hair.

"I know that but I'm scared for Tyler, what If he's dead, his family...", I began.

"His family are strong but I **know **he isn't dead, I can feel it", He reassured me. _I knew wasn't so sure really but he was obviously trying to calm me._Right at that moment I knew I just needed to not think about this "visitor" that was coming, I needed to not think about vampires at all. The only thing I wanted to think about was me and Jake, just us two.

"Can we go back to your place?", I asked, looking at him.

"Uh..sure", He replied, taking my hand.

We walked across the sand and in no time, we were walking up the driveway to Jake's house, We immediately moved to the garage and sat in silence. I walked over to Jake and wrapped my arms around him, he rested his chin on my shoulder and breathed in the scent of my hair, I needed this closeness, but I wanted more, I needed to feel more, forget about everything that had happened, I kissed his chest as my hands moved under the back of his shirt, he froze and pulled me from him, staring at my face.

"Bells?", He asked, looking nervous but his eyes were black with lust.

"Please, Jake, I need this", I spoke, looking him in the eyes deeply.

He nodded.

"If your sure...", He spoke.

I lifted his shirt over his head and in no time we were both naked, lying on a blanket on the floor, luckily Jake had it in the trunk of his car, We kissed passionately as our hands roamed each other's bodies, feeling and memorising every part of each other. His hand ghosted my thigh and moved higher and higher, I instantly anticipated his touch, growing wet, his fingers brushed against my heat and he groaned.

"Oh god, Bells...your already so wet", He groaned sexily into my ear.

His finger moved between my folds and my back arched up as his finger pumped in and out of me, soon he had another finger inside me and then another and I was getting closer and closer to my climax, he sped up the pumping of his fingers and I was putty in his hands, my orgasm rippling through my body, waves and waves of pleasure, I wanted him inside me, _now_. My hand travelled down to grab hold of his manhood, squeezing it gently, he groaned and pushed into my hand, groaning as I moved my hand up and down ever so slowly.

"Bella...oh Bella", He was growing impossibly harder.

"I need you inside me, Jake, now!", I whimpered. He nodded.

He looked around for his pants, searching the pockets, finding nothing, he threw them aside, looking away.

"Crap Bells, I don't have a condom", He said.

I brushed my hand over his bicep and turned him towards me, kissing him and pulling him back on top of me, he pulled away to look at me. I smiled and kissed his lips once more.

"I don't care, I just need you right now, _please_", I whispered.

"Are you sure?", He asked. I nodded.

"You don't have any diseases, do you?", I asked. He shook his head. "That's what I thought, neither do I, so it doesn't matter."

He smiled and positioned himself between my legs, his member brushing against my entrance, I was getting wetter and from the look on his face, he could smell it, He eased himself into me, pushing slowly, my back arched up off the blanket again and his lips covered mine, trailing down my neck to my breasts as he kneaded them gently and kissed all over. He pulled slowly out and thrust back in, both of us groaning at the contact.

**Jacob POV**

"I need you inside me, Jake, now!", She whimpered. All I could do was nod.

I grasped around for my pants, rushing to search the pockets, great! They were empty!, I quickly threw them aside, staring at the ground, not looking at Bella.

"Crap Bells, I don't have a condom", I said. _Now I couldn't give her what she wanted_.

I felt her hand brushing over my bicep and as she turned me towards her, kissing me urgently and pulling me back down over her, I tried desperately not to put all of my weight on her, I pulled away to look at her. She simply smiled and kissed my lips once more.

"I don't care, I just need you right now, _please_", She whispered. My breath caught in my throat.

"Are you sure?", I asked hesitantly. She nodded.

"You don't have any diseases, do you?", She asked. _Definitely not! _I shook his head. "That's what I thought, neither do I, so it doesn't matter.", She spoke.

I smiled and moved quickly to position myself between her legs, I desperately wanted this, just as much as her, I was so hard it hurt, I brushed my cock against her wet, slick folds, She was getting wetter and I could smell it, it turned me on even more, the smell of both of our arousals mixed together and it was heaven, I eased myself into her, going slow, It took all the strength I had not to pound into her so fast. Her back arched up off the I quickly covered her lips with mine, trailing down her neck and moving to her breasts, kneading one with my hand while my lips kissed the other all over. I slowly eased out of her and thrust back in, that felt amazing. Without a condom It felt unbelievable.

"Oh Jake...", She sighed.

"Mm, it feels amazing Bells, unbelievable!", I spoke, panting.

I continued to thrust into her, the pleasure building inside of me, I was getting close and It felt amazing, I couldn't help but speed up a little, I was too anxious to wait for my orgasm, I needed it and I know she needed hers too, we were both panting and groaning, her head was thrashing around, her nails scratching down my back, I arched my back a little as her nails broke through my skin.

"Bells!", I groaned.

"Sorry, Jake..oh my god...you feel amazing.", She moaned.

I thrust again and again, Hitting a spot deep inside her that I knew I hadn't reached the other night, she was moaning loudly, I hoped Billy didn't hear, He shouldn't do, the house is far enough away from the garage, I kept thrusting and suddenly her walls clenched around my cock, her body convulsing as her orgasm took her, she moaned again and again, I kept snapping my hips, The clenching dragging my own orgasm closer and soon enough I spilled my seed into her, feeling the heat of her insides warming as my cum coated them.

**Bella POV**

After our orgasms had subsided, we dressed quickly and held each other for a moment, I sighed, smiling at how amazing it had felt to feel so close to Jake again, He smiled at me and took my hand, pulling me so I was standing.

"Come on, we better get inside...", Jake spoke.

I nodded.

"Okay.", I sighed.

I followed him to the door and he held it open for me, closing it behind us and then taking my hand again, his warmed spreading right up my arm, we laughed as we walked slowly towards the house. As we reached the porch, the front door suddenly swung open and Billy rolled out with Caroline right behind him, she had obviously been crying, We walked hesitantly over to them.

"Okay, well I need to go pick up the twins...", Caroline choked, rushing past us.

Billy nodded his head towards the house, his way of saying he wanted to talk to us. Uh oh. We followed him inside and sat around the kitchen table, he sat there for a few moments contemplating what to say before he coughed and Jake finally spoke up.

"So, what was that all about?", he said almost too quietly.

"Caroline was just telling me about the night Tyler disappeared", Billy replied, his face unreadable.

"And what did happen?", I asked, leaning forward to rest my hands on the table.

"He was out in their garage when someone grabbed him", he said. "It seems there was a struggle".

"a struggle?", Jake questioned

Billy nodded.

"Yeah, a few boxes were knocked over, papers scattered across the floor...", He trailed off.

"Okay...", Jake said, glancing to me.

"Caroline found some interesting documents, ones that involve you, Bella", He spoke, his voice calm.

"About me? What did they say?", I asked, needing to know.

I glanced at Jake, he looked worried now, something was up here and we both needed to know, we could never be happy for more than five minutes without our day being ruined. Billy sighed and nodded, beginning with what was in the box that Tyler had found.

**Tyler POV**

Okay I'm in a dark room, hmm. Kidnapped again? I couldn't catch a break could I? What the hell happened last night, my head hurt. _Ow!_. I was tied up somehow, I could feel something tying my wrists to a pipe, I think.

"H...he...hello?", I croaked. "Anybody here?"

_Nothing._"Hello?" I asked more clearly.

_Silence._"HELLO?", I yelled, "HELLO? SOMEONE...ANYONE?"

I heard something behind the wall, movement! I jumped as the door to this room creaked open and the room filled with light as I saw a shadowy figure enter, my sight was blurring so I couldn't quite make out his (or her) face.

"Tyler...", The figure spoke.

_Wait a minute...I know that voice!_The figure came closer and _his_ face came into view...


	11. Papers and Parents

A/N – Okay, here's where lots of the twists begin, enjoy!

**Chapter 9 – Papers and Parents  
**

**Tyler POV**

He stepped into view, his face illuminating in front of me, _okay, I'm dreaming, right? _There is no way this could be, he stepped closer so he was barely inches from my face and he inhaled a deep breath then smiled.

"You smell good...son", He said, a hint of something in his voice, I couldn't quite place what it was.

I gulped.

"Dad?", I asked.

He nodded and smiled then turned and started pacing before me. He stopped to glare at me when he noticed I was looking at him like I'd seen a ghost, well I kind of have, right? My dad is dead...but then...

"I know, I know, _how am I alive?_", He spoke, I stared at him, astonished.

"Well..uhm...uh..yeah?", I stuttered my reply.

"Then the answer is...", He trailed off, deep in thought. "I'm not"

"Then you're a...", I began but stopped as he glared at me once more, his crimson eyes boring into my own scared, brown ones.

"a vampire? Yes.", He spoke calmly though he looked angry.

"Can I ask why you have my tied up?", I spoke carefully.

"Oh, _that_. Sorry about that son. You were meddling in things that need to be left alone, I had to stop you...", He sighed.

"What things was I meddling in exactly?", I asked.

My head began to thump very painfully, had he knocked me out by hitting me over the head? It felt like I'd been beaten with a pipe or something, it _fucking_ hurts! He shook his head and remained silent, I stared at him as he paced back and forth, He was contemplating on whether or not to tell me what I was sure I probably didn't want to know.

"Are you gonna leave me tied here?", I continued to press my questions.

"No, of course not, I'm not going to kill you either, you're much too valuable", he replied.

"And why am I so valuable?", I asked another desperate question.

"You're probably going to find out anyways, just be patient, please", he said.

"Please, just let me down, my head is killing me", I spoke, pleading.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, not while your conscious", He spoke as if he'd just told me like he couldn't drive fast in his car while I was holding a cup of coffee, it was so menacing but at the same time had the simplicity of that example.

"Wait...What?", I spoke up, scared.

"I'm going on an errand and I'm afraid your gonna be unconscious, I'll loosen your restraints while you're out and then you can make your own way home, it'll be too late but you are free to go home, I'm leaving a bus ticket for you to get there", He said, smiling but I couldn't ignore the evil twinkle in his eyes.

He stepped forward and I closed my eyes, waiting for the painful thump I'd certainly feel at any second, he instead placed his mouth to my ear and whispered.

"I am sorry about what I have to do, you will hate me...", He spoke.

The next thing I felt was a painful bash to my head and I was in darkness once more...

_Two Hours Later._I woke to find myself lying across the floor, the place was empty now, I hurriedly stood up, regretting it immediately when my head thumped painfully, I rushed to the other room and found the bus ticket he spoke about, it was lying on the small coffee table in a very well decorated living room, it was like heaven compared to the dump of a room I'd just been tied up in, I grabbed the ticket, accidentally brushing some papers onto the floor, I immediately bent down and gathered them in my hands, staring at them, all of them were labelled with the logo for Forks Hospital. I was holding birth records and the hospitals nursery visiting log. I hastily stuffed them into the bag lying on the table and carried it out, I was certainly gonna need something to read on the bus to Forks...

**Bella POV**

The sound of the water soothed me as I sat in the sand at the beach. I was alone, having ran immediately from the Black's home after Billy's news. I knew Jake had tried to follow me but Billy had convinced him to let me be alone for time to think, I was thankful for that but right now I would love to be wrapped in Jake's warm embrace. I sighed. I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Jake had finally joined me.

"Mind If I sit?", He asked, gesturing to the spot next to me.

"Sure...", I spoke, my voice timid.

He threw down his shoes, he was barefoot. I turned to look out at the water again as he sat down next to me, his arm wrapping around my waist, I took a deep breath and melted into his side, enjoying the warmth I immediately felt.

"Do you wanna talk about it?", He asked.

I shook my head.

"Okay.", He simply replied.

**Tyler POV**

I had arrived just in time for the bus, Taking my seat and placing the bag on the seat next to me, I immediately rummaged through it and looked at the birth records, three babies were born that day in Forks, my father had listed the names a piece of paper:

**September 13, 1987**

**Isabella Marie Swan  
Born 6:47am**

**Tyler James Watts**  
**Born 7:03am**

**Daniel Joseph Swan**  
**Born 7:25am**  
**Died 9:37am**

At that moment, I felt so much sympathy for the Swans, Charlie's son had only lived for two hours and Bella had never had the chance to meet him. It was very tragic. I thought it was a stillbirth. The next thing I noticed shocked me most of all, I know my father was a doctor but the amount of visits he was logged in for on the visitor log was unbelievable. His last visit was marked as 9:34am. Just three minutes later Daniel had died. I rummaged around in the bag again and pulled out a small notepad, I glanced at it, it was a journal! My father's journal.

"This should be good...", I muttered under my breath.

An old woman sitting across the bus looked at me, obviously picking up on my comment, she glanced at me like I'd just thrown horse manure at her. _Bitch!_

"Can I help you?", I asked her.

She huffed and turned to face the window again. I looked out the window, it was raining and we passed a sign saying that we were just one mile from Forks now, _wow time had flown!_ I moved my attention back to the journal, looking over the scribble my father called his handwriting as it spread across page after page. One entry read the day after I was born. Marked as Sept. 14, 1987. I glanced down at what was written, talking my way through it in my head, I didn't need that nosy old bitch listening to me ramble on saying what was written.

_Sept. 14, 1987._  
_  
Last night I did something terrible, I visited the nursery, It was painful, It goes against everything that I am, I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to help people, not cause them pain, but will they really feel pain, They won't be finding out? We can leave, I'm sure Caroline will leave with me, she just has too..._I carried on reading, my eyes rolling over each word, until it hit something that made my heart stop

"No fucking way!", I accidentally said too loud, most people turned to look at me. "Sorry." I ground out.

I needed to carry on reading, I flipped the page.

_Sept 15, 1987._  
I read on further, He described being in the nursery, watching over the two surviving newborns from September 13th, He seemed to have messier handwriting when it came to writing about Bella. It dawned on me what had been written on the entry the day before, It hit me like running into a wall, the things he'd been rambling on about before back at that apartment, I had to get to Forks faster!

I handed in my resignation, Caroline is being released today, She doesn't know what I've done, I've already found a new job though, working in Chicago's best Hospital. She'll never know what I've done, Not until I'm dead at least.

**Alice POV**

It pained me to see Edward's suffering, he really loved Bella and at one point I know she loved him so much it would be killing her to be away from him now but she had made her choice, she'd chosen Jacob, the mutt. I shuddered. Jasper looked up to me and knelt before me.

"Alice, are you alright?", He asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine...", I lied, I knew what was happening, _vision time, uh oh!_ "Really..."

I jumped up about of my seat and rushed to the other room as the vision took me, my eyes widened as I realised, he was here in Forks, the vampire that was after Bella. The vision took me, I heard a smash and suddenly everyone was standing around me, the vision creating a heavy mist over my eyes.

_Bella was returning home, Charlie's cruiser was missing from the driveway, She was alone as she climbed out of her truck, walking up the porch steps, a troubled expression on her face, clearly she'd recently had bad news, she unlocked the front door locking it behind her, entering the living room she turned the light on and was met with the man sitting on the couch._"Alice? What is it? what did you see?", Edward's voice coaxed me out of the vision.

"Hello Bella", He spoke.

"Oh My God, Who are you? How did you get in?", She asked, startled, her eyes wide.

"I think you've been expecting me...", He spoke again

The phone rang and they both dove for it, he grabbed her before she could reach and the last thing I saw was Bella being slammed against the wall.

"I...I...", I couldn't even formulate a sentence, we were going to be too late, I knew that.

"Alice?", Jaspers voice rang from beside me, a calming wave blew over the room.

"I saw Bella, the ma- _vampire_ was in her house", I spoke.

It didn't take more than half a second before Edward shot out of the door, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle following, I heard the door slam shut and I turned to rest my head on Jasper's shoulder, his arms encircling my waist.

"They're gonna be too late", I stated.

"Ssh, they'll save her, don't worry", Jasper soothed me.

I certainly hope so, This man didn't look like he was one to mess around, He was a typical nomad vampire, his eyes a deep shade of red, and from the vision I could just tell that he was thirsty.

**Jacob POV**

It had been too long since Bella had left to go home, I was getting way too anxious, I picked up the phone and punched in her number, the tone rang but continued for a few minutes before I gave up, frustrated, slamming the phone back down, this wasn't like Bella. Something must be wrong.

"Hey son, can you...", My dad's voice called after me as I rushed past him.

"Not right now Dad!", I spoke through gritted teeth as I rushed into the woods and phased, running to Bella.I pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine, leaning my head against the steering wheel and sighing, How could this be happening? Wasn't my life complicated enough?

**Bella POV**

"Come on Bella, pull yourself together...", I tried to encourage myself.

Pushing the door open I climbed out and trudged my way up to the driveway and opened the front door, stepping into the dark house and closing the door, I entered the living room and flicked on the light, coming face to face with a man sitting before me, He stood.

"Hello Bella", He spoke.

"Oh My God, Who are you? How did you get in?", I asked, startled, my eyes widening.

"I think you've been expecting me...", He spoke again

It dawned on me who this was, he had come for me, as Alice had seen. The phone interrupted my thoughts, I glanced to him and then to the phone, making a break for it, he beat me there, grabbing me and throwing me against the wall, the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the front door bursting open and several shadows entering, I heard Jacob's frantic voice calling out my name before I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up not long after, it had to have only been about ten minutes, I felt hands tightening their grasp over my arms, opening my eyes fully I was met by the Cullen's (minus Alice and Jasper), Jake, Quil, Embry and Sam all crouched into fighting stances, The man grasping my arms shook me and laughed.

"Glad to see you're awake Bella", He spoke a little too loudly in my ear.

I risked a glance at Jake, his eyes showed all his emotions - anger mixed with worry, he was clearly fighting the urge to lunge forward and rip this man in half.

"Who are you?", I asked, craning my head to try and look at his face.

His hand came up and grabbed my chin, forcing it to face forward.

"Oh how terribly rude of me, I didn't mention my name, did I?", He asked sarcastically. That earned a few growls from the others in the room.

"Now, Now, no growling, you wouldn't want me to break her neck now would you?", He snarled at everyone else, particularly the pack members.

"Don't you dare fucking hurt her!", Jake spat, gritting his teeth.

"Oh yes, you're the lover boy I'm guessing...", He spoke coldly.

"Are you going to tell us your name or not you dick?", Quil spoke up.

"Oh yes, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Richard Watts, _Doctor_ Richard Watts", He spoke, emphasising the word doctor.

_Holy cow this was Tyler's father, his dead father! Wait...his __**vampire**__ father!_"Why are you here?", Edward spoke suddenly.

"For Bella of course, I'm here to escort her to the Volturi", He said. I gulped.

"Why?", Carlisle asked.

"Its either her or my son...", He said, muttering a "crap!" under his breath, he obviously didn't mean to let that slip.

"Why would the Volturi want Tyler?", I asked, I had a feeling this linked to what Billy told me before.

"Because...", He began.

The door flew open and everyone moved apart and turned to face the door, there stood a panting Tyler, his clothes dirty and slightly torn, he stared at his father, throwing daggers through his eyes.

"Oh My God, Tyler!", Quil spoke up. "You're alive, man!" He moved forward but Tyler lifted his hand up to stop him

"Do you wanna explain why vampires would want me, or should I?", He spoke.

Everyone's eyes followed his to look at his father who shook his head and smiled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", He snarled.

"All of this explains it.", Tyler spat back. "The birth records, _your journal!_"

I have to say I didn't see where this was going, everyone looked at Richard as he shook me and spoke carefully.

"This can wait, now Bella, what exactly do you know about my family?", He asked.

"Just the fact that you were my mom's doctor and that you told my parents my brother was stillborn when he infact lived for at least two hours!", I glared at him as he pushed me against the wall, his back to everyone else.

"There's so much more than that...", Tyler said.

Everyone glanced to him as he threw the bag he was holding onto the floor, its contents scattering across the floor.

"Let's start with your journal entry on September 13th, shall we?", He said coldly.

"Don't you dare!", Richard snarled

He let go of me and rushed at Tyler but Emmett and Edward were faster, they grabbed him and held him tightly, shoving him to the wall.

"Go on Tyler", Edward spoke.

I saw Tyler tense at Edward speaking to him, he shook it off and held the diary in front of himself.

_"Sept. 14, 1987._  
_  
Last night I did something terrible, I visited the nursery, It was painful, It goes against everything that I am, I'm a doctor, I'm supposed to help people, not cause them pain, but will they really feel pain, They won't be finding out? We can leave, I'm sure Caroline will leave with me, she just has too..."_"Want me to go on..._dad?_", He forced a smile._  
_  
Jake had walked over to me by then and wrapped his arm around me, he glanced at me, clearly confused, just as I'm sure everyone else was.

"Oh what the hell, everyone should know, right? Though you don't what that", Tyler winked at his father and read on.

_"I'm a terrible person, Last night when the Swan's children were delivered, I moved them to a room to have them checked out, they hadn't been alive more than an hour, I gathered my own son and placed him in the cot beside the twins that Renee had just delivered._I swallowed and felt Jake's arm tighten around me, I wasn't sure I wanted to hear this.

I knew from the moment he was born that something was terribly wrong with Tyler, he was pale, too pale and after I had examined him I knew what I had to do, I couldn't lose my son, I couldn't let Caroline go through this, the Swans would still have Bella, right? I'm an awful person for even thinking this..."

_"I visited the Nursery an hour after examining the kids, Tyler had worsened, I could see it, his breathing was shallow but I had refused to let any nurses in to care for him, they couldn't know if I was going to do this, I moved quickly, switching the names and wristbands, Its awful I know but now Tyler Watts was Daniel Swan and Daniel Swan was Tyler Watts._Tears filled my eyes as everyone looked on, completely shocked as Tyler breathed in deeply, throwing the journal at his father viciously.

Three minutes later Tyler (now Daniel) was dead. Now the Swans would suffer and I felt nothing, I only cared that I still had a baby to take home."

"You switched me at birth, took me away from my family", He began.

Jake's arm tightened further on me but I looked up to see Tyler looking at me, our eyes found each other and right then I just knew it was true, he looked so much like me, with Charlie's strong jaw, the same eyes and hair as me, This was my brother, the brother that had never died, my parents had grieved over a son they had "lost" when all along he was out there, in Chicago living with a monster and a poor unsuspecting woman who now lived in La Push. Life is funny something, funny, but a real bitch.

"How could you?", I spoke finally, the tears streaming down my face, I looked at this vampire who was now snarling at everyone. "How could you do that to my family, to your wife?"

Everything happened so fast, one moment he was being held down by Emmett and Edward and the next moment he was pushing through everyone and racing out the door, the Cullen's following him. The pack members stood around in silence, unsure of what to say, I saw Sam nod and felt Jake tense but he nodded back and soon Sam, Quil and Embry left the house, closing the door behind them, Tyler sat on the floor, hunched over, staring at the papers scattered across the floor, I looked at Jake.

"He's your family Bella, I know its a shock but he needs you", He smiled weakly and let go of me before speaking again, "I'll be in the kitchen"

He left the room and the next thing I heard was the fridge opening and the clattering on the counters of various food ingredients being laid out, leave it to Jake to eat at a time like this. I moved over to Tyler and hugged him. He looked up at me.

"I can't believe...", He began but stopped, looking at me like I was about to shut him up.

"I know, you're my brother", I smiled, actually smiled! Tears rolled down our cheeks and we embraced each other.

We moved into the living room and sat at the couch while Jake brought in some sandwiches, we barely ate but Jake had at least five, polishing off the remains of the one I managed to eat half of, we cleared away the papers from the hallway and heard the cruiser pull into the driveway.

"Charlie's home", Jake stated.

"Here we go, the moment everything changes", I said. Tyler glanced at me, worried.

"Don't worry man, you're gaining a great father!", Jake smiled and patted Tyler's back.

The door opened and I heard Charlie shuffling around, taking off his coat, he turned to see us sitting on the couch, noticing that I had been crying.

"Hey Bells, are you okay?", He asked.

"Yeah dad, there's something I...we need to tell you", I replied, smiling slightly.

He nodded and came to sit down, I moved over and sat on the coffee table in front of him, taking his hands in mine, he glanced over to Tyler and Jake who quickly looked down, the room was silent.


	12. The Pregnancy Pause

A/N – So I threw out a big twist in the last chap which I hope you enjoyed, there's more to come. I know this isn't the longest of chapters but I wasn't sure how long I could drag out the content of this chapter.

**Chapter 10 – The Pregnancy Pause  
**

**Bella POV**

So two weeks ago, I found out I had a brother, well I found out that my brother was actually alive, Charlie had taken it well, though he broke down and practically refused to let Tyler leave our house after we told him, he eventually did though and by the end of the night, practically the whole of La Push knew, all the wolves were on edge thanks to the new vampire in Forks, Dr. Richard Watts, but other than that there was something to celebrate. The Cullen's were gone, off tracking our new enemy which gave me time to breathe, having Edward around wasn't easy, I couldn't look him in the eye. The pack were gathering today though, despite all of the gathering worries, to celebrate, I wasn't sure what we'd be celebrating but I was about to find up. Jake's car pulled into the driveway and I was out the door a second later, running towards it.

"Hello beautiful", He cooed into my ear once I'd climbed into the car.

"Well hello there...", I smiled and kissed him.

"You ready?", he asked.

"Sure, sure...", I smiled again, "What are we gathering for today?"

"I have no idea", Jake sighed.

We were at Sam and Emily's house before I knew it, pulling up to the front of the house, we entered the house and were met with the smell of freshly baked muffins, typical of Emily. The pack were all lounging around, having a laugh when Sam and Emily finally stepped out of the kitchen, smiling and staring at each other, Jared cleared his throat and they finally looked at us.

"Guys, we have something to tell you...", Emily started.

Everyone was hushed, staring around in silence.

"We're having a baby", Sam smiled and kissed Emily.

All the guys whooped and congratulated Sam, I stood and hugged Emily and we headed into the kitchen with Leah and Kim in tow. Once we entered the room, the smell of all the food completely washed over me and suddenly I was lurched forward, covering my mouth and trying not to be sick.

"Bella?", Kim asked, concerned.

"I'm fine", I muttered.

I took a deep breath and found all three women staring at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Really...I'm okay", I said.

Once I'd convinced them, we all took the food into the other room and the wolves descended, devouring the food in mere minutes, pigs! I helped Emily clear the table while everyone else headed into the back yard and lounged around. The wave of nausea overtook me again and I had to stop what I was doing to breathe.

"Are you sure you're okay?", Emily asked, rubbing my back.

"I guess, I must just be getting sick, it's nothing to worry about", I said.

When I looked up, Emily's face was plastered with a huge grin, I smiled and stared back at her, she moved around to one of the cabinets and opened it, pulling out a small box, I looked over at her as she approached me, handing me the box, _a pregnancy test_.

"Oh no, I'm on the pill! I'm not pregnant!", I said.

"Sure you aren't, when was the last time you had your period", She asked.

I scowled at her. "Okay, so maybe I'm late but I was last month too! I wasn't pregnant then!"

"Please, just do the test...for me", She pouted.

I finally relented and we headed upstairs to the bathroom, while we sat and waited for the results to come through I felt tons of thoughts running through my mind.

_Oh crap! I'll be ruining Jake's life here, not to mention mine!_We heard footsteps coming up the staircase and then Jake's voice calling my name, Emily slipped out of the bathroom to try and get him to go back outside.

I'm not ready for a baby!

OH MY GOD! Charlie! What will he say? CRAP!

"Hey Em, Where's Bella?", I heard Jake ask.

"She's just in the bathroom just trying on some clothes", Emily's muffled reply came through the door.

After Jake was gone, Emily re-entered the bathroom at which point I was pacing so much, the timer finally went off, letting us know that it was time, I couldn't even look, I heard Emily walk over to the counter and I opened my eyes to see her bending over the counter, staring down at the test, I let out a huge breath and she looked up. She smiled and then hugged me, _UH OH!_"It's negative sweety", She said

I let out another huge breath.

"Oh thank god, really?", I asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, really"

I felt so relieved, I pulled back from her hug to see her grinning more.

"What?", I asked. "Emily, WHAT IS IT?"

"Okay, so maybe I lied...", She looked down, a smirk still on her lips

I rushed over to the counter and looked down at the test, my eyes falling upon the sign for positive, I looked at her and she was grinning more, I was_ pregnant!  
_  
"Emily! How could you do that to me?", I asked, trying not to smile.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but tease you, Bella you're pregnant!", She exclaimed.

We both squealed. _Woah, I'm surprisingly happy, oh my god, I'm pregnant!_We rushed down to the kitchen after that, whispering and giggling about how we'd be going through the same thing at the same time, Emily had been at least four weeks pregnant by now, I'd be two weeks if my calculations were correct, the only time I'd had sex was then, it was unprotected sex, I must have missed a pill but I never usually, Jake was just always on my mind I must have missed it, damn, I had to tell him now, would he be happy? Emily and I were in the kitchen still discussing this, having to speak in hushed voices since the pack were now back in the living room, wolf senses allowed their hearing to be very enhanced.

"So when are you gonna tell Jake?", Emily asked, blowing steam from the tea she just made.

"I don't know, tonight", I said.

"That's probably best, tell him as soon as you can", She replied.

"I will, But it's just figuring out how...", I mumbled.

She sipped her tea again then squeezed my hand across the table, smiling at me and then handing me a biscuit to dunk in my own cup of tea.

"It's not like I can go "hey Jake, I'm pregnant!", I sighed.

We were suddenly distracted by a loud smash coming from behind me, I turned to see Seth in the doorway, staring at me with wide eyes with a smashed plate lying at his feet.

"SETH!", We heard Sam call from outside.

_Crap! They were going on patrol!_ _They'd see it in Seth's head!_ _**ALL **__of them!_ He turned and ran out quickly.

"Seth, wait!", I called after him.

I helped Emily clean up the broken plate and then I began pacing around the room, Jake would freak out, I could feel it, oh my god, he would be totally scared by this, I was hoping he wouldn't be but today just didn't seem like my day, not that every other day went so great for me.

"Don't worry, It's Jake, he'll support you, I'm sure he'll be happy...", Emily reassured me.

I nodded and sat at the table to wait.

**Jacob POV**

There hadn't been a leech in Forks in two weeks now, I didn't see why we needed patrol but If it meant protecting innocent people then I wasn't going to argue. I had to protect people but I wasn't gonna lie and say I didn't want to be with Bella right now. During our patrol everyone had their playful banter through thoughts but Seth was quite, that was very unlike him.

**Jacob: **_Hey, Seth what's wrong?_**Seth: **_Nothing, I'm fine_**Embry: **_Don't lie, you're never quiet_**Seth: **_I have a few things on my mind okay?_**Paul: **_Aww, what's the matter little boy?_**Sam: **_Paul, stop it, leave the poor guy alone!_**Jacob: **_Seth, come on what is it?_**Seth: **_I shouldn't show you, it's not for me to tell you..._He paused and before I know it, I had the picture of Bella and Emily sitting at the kitchen table, practically whispering, I'm not gonna lie here, I did try to eavesdrop before.

_"So when are you gonna tell Jake?", Emily asked Bella._What was Bella hiding, something was wrong, crap, I couldn't help but worry that Cullen was involved in this, was she gonna leave me for him?The pack were all suddenly silent, I was speechless, Bells was pregnant! With my baby! This was...wow! I don't know what to even say, I had to see her!

"I don't know, tonight", Bella said.

"That's probably best, tell him as soon as you can", Emily replied.

"I will, But it's just figuring out how...", Bella mumbled.

Emily sipped her tea again then squeezed Bella's hand from across the table, smiling at her and then handing her a biscuit that Bella dunked into her own tea.

"It's not like I can go "hey Jake, I'm pregnant!", Bella sighed.

**Jared: **_Wow Jakey boy is gonna be a dad, stealing Sam's thunder all ready are you?_**Sam: **_It's fine by me...Wow, Jake, hey congrats_I didn't stop to even answer them, I ran off and phased as I entered Sam and Emily's yard, rushing to the front door and swinging it open, tears in my eyes, I had the biggest grin on my face as I ran to Bella and scooped her into my arms, kissing her face all over and I laughed.

**Bella POV**

They had been gone for like ten minutes and I was still pacing back and forth, I was worried.

"Bella, It's going to be fine!", Emily smiled

I nodded.

"I know, I just need to tell him now, get it out, you know?", I replied.

The door suddenly burst open and there stood Jake, tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face, he rushed over and swept me off the floor and spun me around, kissing my face, he finally put me down and stared into my eyes.

"Jake?", I asked him.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy...wow!", He grinned.

"You mean you're not bothered that the next eighteen years of your life are gone?", I smiled.

"Are you kidding? A family with you is all I ever wanted, or want! That and to marry you...", He trailed off. "We'll get to that though."

"Well I'm glad you're happy, you can tell Charlie!", I said, trying to hide my joy, _he was happy about this, as happy as me!_"Sure, sure", He rolled his eyes.

He placed his warm hand over my stomach, the rest of the pack entered and began congratulating us, I felt terrible for stealing Emily's limelight today but all she did was grin and hug me again and again. By the end of the night we were exhausted and we just headed to Jake's house, Billy was on the phone with Charlie when we arrived so he told him I'd be staying here. We headed to Jake's room and collapsed on his bed.

"We're gonna be a family!", Jake whispered excitedly into my ear.

"Mmm, I could get used to hearing that", I giggled.

"You should because I'll continue saying it for the next eight and a half months", He breathed into my neck.

"Promise?", I laughed.

"Promise.", He replied, "Goodnight"

"Night, I love you", I replied.

"I love you too Bella Swan", He kissed my cheek.

He wrapped his warm arms around me and placed both hands over my stomach, heating me up and pretty soon I was fast asleep with his snoring echoing into my ear. Life was good for once!


	13. Break Ups, Moving In and Dream Deaths

A/N – I thought it was about time we see what happened after the newborn fight between Bella and Edward but I also wanted to keep the story in the present time so I thought I'd give you some flashbacks.

**Chapter 11 – Break Ups, Moving In and Dream Deaths  
**

**Bella POV**

I was finally used to being pregnant, by now I was almost seven weeks gone, Charlie still didn't know, I was waiting for the right time but there never seemed to be one, Jake convinced me we'd tell him together and that we'd break the news to Billy first because he was usually able to calm my father down. The nausea had really kicked in, I'd wake up in the morning, wrapped in Jake's boiling hot strong arms and had to pry myself from his iron grasp to rush to the bathroom.

"I'm really hating this aspect of being pregnant", I sighed as I climbed back into bed with Jake.

"Don't worry, it'll be worth it when _he _arrives", Jake smiled and snuggled closer.

"He? You're really certain it's gonna be a boy, huh?", I asked.

He nodded and kissed my neck.

"Oh it is, you're having my son, Bells", He inhaled after pressing his nose into my hair.

"Sure, sure", I laughed as sleep finally kicked in.

Only I wish it hadn't, the same dream had plagued me months ago, it all happened after the fight with Victoria and the newborns, Jake had been hurt and when I'd went to visit him and see that he was okay I was so set on marrying Edward, only when I saw Jake I couldn't picture my future with Edward anymore, Jake had been terribly convincing but I wasn't complaining, I knew I was _meant_ to be with Jacob.

So anyways, back to this dream...

_I'm in the Cullen's house, having just been to see Jake, my heart felt like it was going to explode as I climbed the stairs to Edward's room. _Okay, so this isn't exactly a dream, It's a memory.

_Anyways, I find Edward sitting on the large bed that was conveniently placed in his room. I walked over and find him slumped over, staring at the floor, he sighs and looks up, a saddened smile across his face, pain in his eyes._

_"I know what's coming Bella, I can tell", He spoke sweetly._

_"Edward, I...", I began but trailed off at the sight of the pain in his eyes._

_"You want to call off the wedding?", Edward asked, grabbing my left hand._

_I nodded. "Uh...yeah"_

_"You love him?", Edward asked._

_I nodded again._

_"Do you still love me?", He asked._

_I nodded._

_"It's okay, If he makes you happy then I have to let you go", Edward said, his voice low._

_He dropped my hand and I stared down at the floor, unable to even face him, I can't believe I was hurting him like this, my heart was breaking into tiny little pieces, Now all I wanted was to hug Edward close to me and kiss away the pain, but I couldn't because I had chosen Jake and I was going to stand by that choice, Jake was my sun, the air, he was my world._

_"I promised I would bow out If you chose him and I will but know that I love you with every fibre of my being", He sighed._

_I slid the ring off my finger and handed it over to him, our hands brushing causing all sorts of emotions to run through my mind, I was hurting him and I hated it but Jake was who I wanted and I had hurt him so much in the past, I could never do it again._

_"I know, I love you too", I choked, wrapping my arms around him._

_He squeezed me to him gently and inhaled my scent, pulling back to kiss my forehead, a single tear slid down my cheek and I knew this was goodbye, I had to make it final. I stood on my toes slightly and placed a single, quick kiss on his cold, marble lips and then retreated, turning to the door._

_"Goodbye Edward", I ground out as I opened the door._

_"Goodbye Bella, my love", He replied, his voice was very low._

_Without a glance back, I rushed out of the house to my truck, driving away to the one place I knew would make me feel better, to the one person I knew would ease the pain, to Jake, my love, my future, my forever._

I woke with a start, this dream always gave me chills but I found it hard to have them when Jake was here, his snoring was echoing through my bedroom. I looked down at his sleeping form and smiled, he looked so peaceful, his arm had been wrapped around me and his hand was spread out over my stomach, it still was even with me sitting up now, I placed my hand over his and then used my other hand to stroke his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Bells, what time is it?", He asked.

I glanced at my alarm clock, it was 9:15am.

"15 after 9", I replied.

"Mmm, how did you sleep?", He asked, smiling at me.

"Good. I don't feel the urge to vomit, how about you?", I asked.

"I slept amazingly, I always do when I'm lying next to you", He grinned, his stomach suddenly grumbling.

"Looks like it's time to feed my wolf", I laughed.

I threw the bed sheets off and stood up, grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom. When I was all clean and awake, I headed downstairs to find Jake sitting at the kitchen table, He was staring at his hands, he was holding something.

"What's that?", I asked as I sat next to him.

"Charlie left it with a note...", He replied, he seemed a little worried.

I glanced down at his hand and my eyes popped out at what he was holding, the pregnancy test I had taken at Emily's, I had no idea what possessed me to keep it, I guess I just wanted the memories, I glanced down at the table to find a small note.

_Found this in your room the other day when I was cleaning, we need to talk and I don't mean just me and you...bring Jake._

_Love, Dad._

Okay, so he added "love" on the end, he couldn't be too angry, right? I glanced up at Jake, he was smiling now. I gave him a small smile before walking over to the fridge, pulling out some eggs.

"Bells, You don't need to be worried...", Jake smiled again.

"You certainly looked like you were before, Jake!", I said.

"I was...at first, but this is Charlie, he'll come around, he might not even be angry", He replied.

"And what makes you think that?", I asked.

Jake stood and walked over to me, leaning against the counter beside me.

"He loves me like a son, plus he's been rooting for us for years now...", His reply came with a huge grin.

"You're probably right, let's not think about it though, how do you want your eggs, scrambled?", I asked, giving him a smile.

I moved over to the other counter and opened the egg carton, pulling out six eggs, Jake sure could put food away.

"How about smothered all over you?", His own question coated with a seductive voice.

He moved closer to me, his hands resting on my hips and his mouth moving to my neck, he inhaled the scent of my shampoo, my hair was still damp from the shower I'd just had, I giggled as he kissed down my neck and rested his two large hands over my stomach.

"I don't see how Charlie would be angry, that's his grandson growing in here...", He kissed my neck again.

"Or _granddaughter!_", I objected, smiling.

"It won't be but whatever makes you happy", He joked.

After finishing our breakfast, we headed over to La Push, Jake was driving the truck but he passed the turn off to Sam and Emily's. I looked over at him, he had a smirk on his face.

"Jake, you missed the turn off, ya know?", I smiled.

"I know", He replied.

"Where are we going?", I asked, he gave me now answer. "What are you up to?"

"I have something to show you...", He replied.

"Does it involve you being naked?", I asked. Everything he showed me lately seemed to. Not that I was complaining.

"No, I wish it did, but no", He joked, giving me a smug smile.

I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window to see where we were going, we headed down a small road, pulling up to a driveway of a small house. Jake rushed out and ran round to my side, opening the door and taking my hand.

"Come on, Bells", He winked.

We began walking down the path, heading to the small porch. Okay, so the house wasn't as small as I thought, it was quite big, almost as big as Charlie's house. I glanced at him.

"Who lives here?", I asked.

He glanced at me, looking like he didn't really want to tell me.

"Jake? Who lives here?", I asked again.

"Uhm...well...we do", He replied.

I almost choked on the breath I was inhaling during his answer, What on earth was he talking about?

"We live here?", I asked.

"We sure do", He gave his signature smile, putting the key into the lock.

**Jacob POV**

"What's that?", I was startled by Bella as she sat next to me.

"Charlie left it with a note...", I replied, I was unsure what expression was on my face.

She glanced down at my hand and noticed the pregnancy test she had taken at Emily's was sitting in it. She seemed worried now, probably wondering why I had it. She glanced towards the note and skimmed over it, reading it carefully. After reading it, she glanced up at me, I had a smile plastered across my face now. She gave a small smile in return before walking over to the fridge and pulling out some eggs for our breakfast.

"Bells, You don't need to be worried...", I smiled again.

"You certainly looked like you were before, Jake!", She said, still worried.

"I was...at first, but this is Charlie, he'll come around, he might not even be angry", I gave her a reply.

I knew fine well how Charlie would be, he already knew what I had planned, everyone did really, all except Bella, I wanted to show her today and then we'd talk with Charlie about what was going to happen.

"And what makes you think that?", Bella asked.

I stood and walked over to her, leaning against the counter beside her.

"He loves me like a son, plus he's been rooting for us for years now...", I said with a huge grin.

"You're probably right, let's not think about it though, how do you want your eggs, scrambled?", She asked, giving him a smile.

Oh how I loved when she took care of me like this, I could have taken her right on the kitchen floor at this very moment but I had to have some control, that's how we ended up in the situation we're in but I didn't care, I've wanted a family with Bella ever since I fell in love with her.

She moved away to the other counter and opened the egg carton, pulling out six eggs, I couldn't help but grin at the thought that she knew I'd eat twice as much as she would.

"How about smothered all over you?", I asked, trying to seduce her.

I moved closer to her, placing my hands on her hips and moving my lips to her neck, My nose grazing her hair, inhaling the scent of my shampoo, her hair was still damp from the shower she'd just had, Oh the thought of Bella in the shower made my pants feel tight, _No Jake! get a hold of yourself! Mind out of the gutter!_ She giggled as I grazed my lips across her neck and rested my hands over her stomach, over where our baby was now growing.

"I don't see how Charlie would be angry, that's his grandson growing in here...", I kissed her neck again.

"Or _granddaughter!_", Bella objected, smiling.

"It won't be but whatever makes you happy", I said, a smile on my face as usual.

I didn't care if it was a boy or girl, I'd be happy anyway because I knew there'd be more kids for us in the future. After finishing our breakfast, we headed over to La Push, I had managed to convince Bella to let me drive the truck but she looked confused as I passed the turn off to Sam and Emily's place, I had my own plan.

"Jake, you missed the turn off, ya know?", She asked with a smile.

"I know", I replied.

"Where are we going?", She asked, I didn't answer. "What are you up to?", she asked further.

"I have something to show you...", I replied.

"Does it involve you being naked?", She asked. _What was she doing to me? I loved that she thought about me naked...maybe a bit too much,_ my pants tightened again.

"No, I wish it did, but no", I joked, giving her a smug smile.

She simply rolled her eyes and looked out of the window to see where we were going, I turned the truck so were we heading down a small, familiar road, pulling up to a driveway of a small house. I climbed out of the truck and rushed around to the passenger side, opening the door and taking Bella's hand.

"Come on, Bells", I gave her a wink and took wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

We began walking down the path, heading to the small porch. I glanced at her, she was taking in the sight of the house, I knew she was loving it.

"Who lives here?", She asked.

I looked at her again, _What if she didn't want to? what if she turned me down?_

"Jake? Who lives here?", She asked again.

"Uhm...well...we do", I hesitantly replied, closing my eyes in fear of rejection.

I could hear her take in a deep breath, she was still silent though, well for a moment.

"We live here?", She asked me, She was smiling. _Thank god._

"We sure do", I gave a smile, putting the key into the lock.

When I opened the door, I pulled her inside with me, there was already furniture in house, this was my grandparent's house and my dad had said I should have it for me and Bella, he already knew about the baby, thanks to Quil and his big mouth. Bella walked around, looking at everything and taking in the sight of this beautiful house.

"This is for us?", She asked me. "How...how did you afford this?"

"It was my grandparent's", I replied.

"And you want us to live here? Together?", She asked.

"Well yeah...only if you want to though", I looked at the floor, my hands in my pockets.

She didn't want to, I could sense her hesitating.

"When can we move in?", She asked.

My head shot up, a smile spreading across my face as she wrapped her arms around my waist, squeezing me tightly and sighing into my chest.

"Really?", I asked.

"Really.", She replied.

"Uhm, well I was hoping maybe...later this week", I replied.

My heart fluttered at the sheer joy I was feeling right now, Bella seemed happy too, That was promising because there was more, I just hoped she'd accept the rest too.

"There's more...", I said.

"There is?", She asked.

"Yep.", I made a popping sound at the 'p'. "Come on, let's check out the back yard"

I pulled her out with me, making sure that she didn't see the food set up on the tables down on the patio, I turned her towards the house, reaching into my pocket, _here goes nothing..._

"Okay, so Bells...I want everything for us to be perfect", I spoke.

"Yeah...", She smiled.

"I love you Bells, so much and not only do I want us to have a home and a family, I want us to be final... official", I smiled.

She gasped, she was expecting this now, I could tell as I slid down and got on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, you're perfect for me, I know that, I've always known and I know that you have but you just couldn't tell until a few months ago but we're having a baby, we're going to be a family and I want to do this the right way so Bella Swan, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?", I asked.

She had tears in her eyes, "Jake are you...asking...", She trailed off.

"Yes, will you marry me?", I asked, holding up the ring.

She glanced at it and smiled, nodding and then leaning down to kiss me and then wrapped her arms around me.

"Yes, I will!", She exclaimed.

She pulled back and I placed the ring on her finger. Okay, I was officially the happiest guy on the reservation, but now it was time for the next step...

"There's still more...", I said.

"More? What more could there be...?", She asked.

"This." I replied.

I placed both hands on her shoulder and spun her around to face the yard as everyone jumped out and yelled "Suprise!".

"Oh My God!", She smiled, giggling and then rushed over to Emily who hugged her.

I walked over to the gathering crowds as someone turned the music on, the party starting up immediately, no doubt the food would be half gone now, I turned to the food table and saw Paul, Jared and Seth gathered by it, shovelling down everything they could. I turned to see Bella walking towards me, she hugged me.

"Thank you, You have no idea how happy I am", She sighed contently.

"You sure it's not all too fast?", I asked.

"No, not at all. I wouldn't have it any other way", She smiled.

"Good. Me neither", I laughed.

**Charlie POV**

I made my way through the crowd towards my daughter, she was practically a woman now, I was so proud of her, I would have preferred for all of this to happen in a few more years but as long as she was happy, I was happy. She saw me approaching and ran towards me, hugging me tightly

"The note you left...you knew didn't you...About all of this?", She asked me.

I grinned.

"Kind of. You know you could have told me I was going to be a grandpa", I laughed. "I wouldn't have been mad."

"Really?", she asked me.

"Definitely, I couldn't be more happy, my life is great right now, me and Sue are talking about moving in, I have a son, I'm going to be a grandpa and now my daughter is marrying the man she loves, as long as yours is then I'm happy", I gushed.

"Thanks Dad, I love you", she kissed my cheek.

"I love you too kid", I smiled.

**Bella POV**

The party had been so amazing, It couldn't have been better, I'm so happy right now, I'm having a baby, moving in with Jake and now we're getting married! What more could happen? We made our way to the Black's house, I was staying there with Jake tonight, Charlie was working overnight, he had left the party not long after it had started which wasn't so fun but he was happy and not mad, that was a bonus. When we entered the house we found Billy sitting at the kitchen table talking to Tyler.

"Hey...", Tyler said as he stood up.

"Hey man, how's it going?", Jake asked me, shaking his hand.

"I'm good, I heard congratulations were in order, how was the party?", He asked.

"It was amazing thanks.", We both seemed to say simultaneously.

"I'll give you guys a moment", Jake said and kissed my cheek before saying goodnight to Tyler. "I'll talk to you later Tyler, night dad"

"Goodnight", Tyler replied.

Jake left the room and Billy followed a moment later, leaving both me and Tyler to go and sit on the sofa in the living room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make your party", Tyler began, "Not that you would really want me there..."

"Hey, you're my brother, why wouldn't I want you there?", I asked.

"Really?", He asked me.

"Of course, I don't care if we didn't grow up together, we have now to get to know each other, you're going to be an uncle after all, we want you in our lives, in my baby's life.", I said.

He smiled and hugged me.

"I'm glad, I would love to be a part of you're lives", He said.

"Good. How are things with your mom?", I asked.

"Not good, she didn't take the whole 'your husband is a vampire and switched me at birth, I'm not really you're son' thing", Tyler smiled weakly.

"I bet, what's going to happen then", I asked.

"Well...I..uh..kinda moved out and got my own place, its not far from your new house", He said.

"Wow, really, how far?", I asked.

"Probably a five minute walk", He smiled.

"I'm sorry that you had to move out but you'll have your own space and at least we can see more of each other if you live so close", I said.

"Yeah..", He glanced down.

"How are you feeling about your 'father' right now?", I asked.

"Well...I hate him", He laughed. "But I have Charlie now and you, you guys are my family and Charlie is a great dad and that's coming from someone who's known him as his dad for like...three weeks", He smiled.

I laughed and yawned.

"And that's my cue to leave, I better get home", He smiled and stood up.

I followed him to the door.

"Right, _home_.", I said. "Where you'll be alone...will you be okay?"

"Of course, don't worry about me, sis", He winked and hugged me. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight", I replied as he headed out the door.

After closing the door, I headed for Jake's bedroom, switching off the kitchen and living room lights as I went. I climbed into bed, feeling tired and letting myself relax into the mattress, pushing myself closer to Jake's warm, sleeping body. He stirred and opened his eyes, giving me a sweet, quick kiss.

"Goodnight.", he smiled

"Night, I love you", I replied, turning over and resting my back against his chest.

"Love you too, Bells", He replied, "Can't wait to make you my wife".

I laughed and we fell asleep a few moments later, completely exhausted from today's events. Not long after falling asleep I had an unfamiliar dream.

_I was walking through the tree's towards my new home, smiling as I had my hands out over my large baby bump, I had to be at least six months pregnant by now, proudly showing. I opened the front door, staring at the peaceful home, I called out._

_"Jake, I'm home!"_

_No answer._

_"Jake?", I asked._

_I moved towards the staircase, heading upstairs, I could hear the shower running, I smiled to myself, opening the bedroom door and heading towards the attached bathroom, the door was slightly ajar, I opened it but found it empty, In shut off the water and headed downstairs to the kitchen, finding a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the room._

_"Hello...Isabella", His voice rang out, my blood ran cold._

_He turned to reveal himself, Aro._

_"I've been waiting, I see the rumours are true, what happened, weren't you supposed to be marrying Edward?", He asked._

_"Plan's changed", I replied, moving back slowly._

_He turned fully and began to walk forward._

_"Where's Jacob?", I asked._

_"The wolf?", Aro replied with a question_

_"Yes, Jacob, my fiancé", I bit back.I awoke with a huge scream, Jake jumped up and wrapped his arms around me protectively, kissing my forehead and soothing me, brushing my hair with his hand._

_"Don't worry, he's alive, they've already took him ahead", He replied, smiling, his crimson eyes boring into mine._

_"They? Took him where?", I asked._

_"Jane and Alec, he's on his way to Volterra", He replied. "The others will be there by now too."_

_"Others?", I asked._

_"Yes.", Aro replied. "We already captured a few of the mutts and the Cullen's"_

_"What? No!", I gasped._

_"Yes, oh and we also got the other boy...I believe he's your brother", He smiled._

_I moved further back, grasping at my stomach, my poor baby, I couldn't die, not while he or she was still inside me, I couldn't bare it to lose Jacob and the baby if they decided to turn me into a vampire or kill me._

_"It's time for us to go now, come", He ushered me towards the door, grasping my arm._

_Soon we were in Volterra, in the large room where me, Edward and Alice had ended up in last year. Aro threw me to the floor and took his place on his little throne, I saw all of the Cullen's and the pack chained up around the room, glancing at me while looking terrified, My eyes landed on Jake. I rushed to him and grasped his face in my hands._

_"Bella!", He cried out._

_"Jake!", The tears stinging my eyes, my vision going blurry._

_Two hands grasped my arm and dragged me back, Felix. I tried to glare at him fully. It was no use to try and break free of his grasp._

_"Now, down to business, Felix", Aro winked._

_Next thing I knew, a hand was brushing the hair away from my neck and soon I felt fangs pierce my skin and I screamed out in agony._

"Ssh, Bells, it's okay, it was just a dream", Jake spoke.

"It was so real...", I sobbed.

"You're okay, come on, lie down with me", He gently put me down and curled up next to me.

"I'm sorry I woke you", I said.

"It's okay, I don't mind", He soothed me.

"It's supposed to be a happy day, especially for us and I'm ruining it", I sighed.

"It's fine, want to talk about it?", He asked me.

I shook my head.

"No, I just want to be happy right now, I want to think about moving in with you and marrying you and having our child", I smiled weakly.

Jake nodded.

"and I want you to kiss me, _now_", I smiled more, fully meaning it.

"Well if I must...", He smiled.

He pulled me to him and kissed me fiercely, making me forget about anything I was scared of, that's why I loved this man, that's why I was going to marry him, that is why that was juts a stupid nightmare! Even if it did seem real, that's all it was, right?


	14. Sunsets and Barbeques

A/N - Before I bring on more drama and trouble for poor Bella and Jacob, I think it would be nice to let them have some nice, trouble free times and so they shall (but that doesn't stop the other characters from getting trouble ;) haha). I'm skipping ahead by about two months with this chapter.

**Chapter 12 – Sunsets and Barbeques  
**

**Bella POV**

Here I sat on the beach, now just over four months pregnant and starting to look like a huge whale, Jake keeps telling me I look beautiful but I don't see why, I'm starting to lose sight of my feet. I was so excited though after finding out that we were having twins, Jake was overjoyed and had been so excited at the prospect at having two sons, I told him that he should expect two daughters but he kept going on and on about them being boys, I wasn't too bothered, I just wanted to hold them now. I stared out at the moon, illuminating the whole beach before me, the pack were having their usual bonfire and everyone sat laughing not far from where I sat, Jake appeared next to me after a moment and I sighed as he placed a chaste kiss to my forehead and then sat beside me.

"I was wondering where my family had disappeared to", he chuckled.

"Oh, we were just admiring the moon...", I replied, smiling.

"Well I thought I'd come and tell you we're about to pack up, I'll take you back to Charlie's", he sighed.

"Can't I stay with you tonight?", I asked, snuggling against his warm arm.

"I wish you could but I don't know if Charlie would agree to it", He began.

"What could we possibly do, I'm already pregnant, he won't mind", I pushed on.

Jake sighed and smiled. "I guess. Sure, I'd love for you to stay with me tonight". He winked.

"Good.", I winked.

"But I will expect some snuggling tonight", He kissed me.

"Mm, anything you want.", I smiled and kissed him back.

He stood before me and held out his hand, I took it and soon we were off walking back to the bonfire and then heading back to the Black house. We had agreed with Charlie that we'd not live permanently in our new home until after we were married, I tried to argue about it but Charlie being how he is had put up a fight and we'd surrendered.

"Hey you two", Billy greeted us as we entered the house.

"Hey dad", Jake replied, a bright smile across his face.

"What are you two doing here?", Billy asked.

Okay, I was confused.

"Where else would we be?", I asked him.

"Oh I don't know, at your own home?", He shot back with his own sarcastic question.

"But wouldn't you tell Charlie, aren't you two trying to not let us be alone, after, well...this", I continued, pointing to my swollen stomach.

"What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him", Billy winked. "Night"

And off he went down the hall to his bedroom, Jake simply shrugged and spun me around, pushing me out towards my truck, in less than five minutes we were pulling up to our small, beautiful home and heading inside.

"It's good to be _home_", Jake exhaled loudly as he plopped down on the couch.

"It is.", I beamed, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to bed...are you joining me?", I tried to sound seductive.

"Do you even need to ask?", He replied, grinning at my devilishly, his lustful eyes roaming my body.

Over the past two months we hadn't given up our sex life, I may be pregnant but as long as we were careful I wouldn't be giving up the satisfaction and pleasure my soon-to-be husband gives me regularly. We entered the bedroom and Jake sat on the bed, pulling off his clothes as I rid myself of my own, soon we were both naked and dying to touch each other, but I was going to have the first go. I walked over to the bed and pushed Jake down, roaming my hands over his abs and kissing his russet skin, loving the taste of him and enjoying his woodsy scent.

"Mm babe, that feels so good", Jake groaned as I took his nipple into my mouth.

"Good, just sit back and relax", I replied, kissing his stomach.

My hand moved over his body, heading down and down until I reached my desired destination, feeling something rock hard and ready. Good. He was always ready for me, I grasped his arousal in my hand and began to stroke gently, he groaned, his eyes falling closed and his head falling back against the mattress. I took advantage of him being distracted and made my way down his body and engulfed his cock in my mouth, licking the head as my hand pumped the lower half that couldn't fit in my mouth.

"Oh god...Bells...mmm...don't stop", Jake moaned, fisting my hair.

I found my rhythm and began to pump with my hand while bobbing my head, flattening my tongue against his shaft, he groaned louder, his back slowly arching off the bed, I moved with him so I wouldn't gag, my hand flattening over his stomach to push him back down. I stopped what I was doing to look up at him.

"Down boy.", I winked and grinned.

He opened his eyes and stared at me, his eyes full of lust.

"Bells...please...don't stop!", He groaned.

I chuckled and took him back into my mouth, working back to the rhythm I had set before, He was groaning louder and soon he grew even harder in my mouth, if that was possible, his shaft was pulsing, the long vein that spread across it pumping fast, I could feel that he was close, I just knew it.

"Oh Bells...mmm", He continued, stroking his hand through my hair.

I bobbed and pumped faster, wanting him to feel even more pleasure now, he was getting closer to his orgasm and I wanted him to reach it very soon, He groaned and cried out "Oh god! I'm cumming" and I felt the familiar rush from the head of his cock, his warm seed flowed down my throat, his climax strong. I drained him for all he was worth and after he came down from his high, I popped him out of my mouth and licked him clean, Savouring every drop.

"Bells...that was...amazing", He breathed out. "Thank you"

"No need to thank me, you're going to do that by repaying me...again ad again...right now", I grinned.

"Anything for you", He winked before laying me down over the bed and licked down my body, reaching my wet folds and flicking his tongue out over my clit.

My back arched off of the bed and I groaned loudly, Jacob's warm, wet tongue doing wonders to my intimate parts, I was in heaven but the urge to feel Jake inside of me was growing stronger and stronger and if someone interrupted I think I would bite their head off.

"Jake...please...I need...", I gasped

"What, what does my gorgeous fiancée need?", He smiled, a grin across his face

"I need you...inside of me...NOW!", I screamed as his finger thrust into me.

"I'm not done with you yet though...", He grinned.

"I don't care, do it now, do _me_ now!", I growled

He didn't need to be told twice, he shuffled around and layed himself out on top of me, his arousal pressing against me and doing wonders, I needed this. With a groan he thrust fully into me as fast as he could.

**Jacob POV**

"Jake...please...I need...", she was gasping

"What, what does my gorgeous fiancée need?", I had to smile, a grin across my face

"I need you...inside of me...NOW!", She cried out as I slid a finger into her warm folds.

"I'm not done with you yet though...", I grinned.

"I don't care, do it now, do _me_ now!", She growled back at me.

_Okay! Okay! _I quickly shuffled and adjusted myself so I was layed out on top of her, my rock hard erection pressing against her and causing us both pleasure, She was so wet and ready for me. I groaned as I shoved myself forward and thrust into her quickly, seeing stars at the sheer pleasure I was feeling right now.

"Oh god...", She moaned.

"Your so tight Bella, I love it!", I cried out

Her head thrashed around as I began to thrust in and out, going as fast as I could, I knew I wouldn't last long and neither would she but I didn't care, I wanted to have my orgasm and her to have hers because we needed this release. I felt the familiar layer of sweat form across my forehead as I thrust more forcefully, building to this climax, then I remembered..._Crap! _I slowed my thrusts considerably and Bella opened her eyes to look at me.

"Jake?", she asked, confused.

"I forgot about the little ones...", I said, glancing down at her swollen stomach. "I'm being too rough"

"You won't hurt them...don't worry, I'd know if you were hurting them...come on...do what you feel", she replied.

I kissed her and nodded. She rolled his hips and caused me to throw my head back and close my eyes as I began to speed up the rhythm again, we were both climbing that high, getting closer and closer and I was loving it.

"Damn...Bells, you're amazing!", I groaned.

"You think I'm good here?", She asked, a mischievous smile on her face.

She pushed at me and soon I was lying flat on my back with her straddling me, she was hovering over my cock again and soon I was back in her warm heat, she looked so beautiful, riding me and bringing us such pleasure, it wasn't long until she was crying out my name and her walls were clenching around me.

"Oh Jake...fuck!...oh my god", She cried out.

I felt wetness pooling around my shaft and it felt amazing as she continued to ride me, I felt the building of my orgasm coming and after a second I burst, erupting all of my juices into her, filling her up and groaning loudly.

"Bells! Fuck!", I groaned.

After I was spent, she rolled onto the bed next to me and smiled, kissing me and laying her head on my chest, she giggled and I glanced down at her, she smiled up at me.

"What?", I asked.

"We're becoming one of those 'addicted-to-sex' couples", She smiled.

"Oh we are, are we?", I asked, smiling my huge grin.

"Yep.", She said, popping the 'p' for emphasis.

"And is that a problem?", I asked, kissing her forehead.

"Definitely not, we do enough talking, let's just never talk again and just have sex", She replied sarcastically.

I laughed and sat up, she sat up with me and leaned against my side, my arm wound around her and she rested her head don my shoulder.

"But seriously...if we do that more often and still talk the way we do, I'll be the happiest girl in Forks...and La Push", She grinned.

"I'm not going to argue if it gets me what we just did", I smiled and kissed her.

We sat there, content with ourselves and drifted off to sleep, that night I dreamt only of Bella and our children, I couldn't wait for them to be here and for us to be a proper family, we were going to be so happy.

**Carlisle POV**

This was bad. Very bad. I couldn't believe the trouble that had followed everyone I've loved for this past 3 months, Edward was hurting over what had happened with Tyler in Chicago, the Volturi had sent a vampire to take Bella and because he had failed they were coming here...soon. I was very worried, so here I sat, on a plane heading to Italy, I had to convince Aro to stay away, I just had to.

"Carlisle, my old friend...welcome", Aro's chilling voice greeted me.

"Aro.", I nodded in my own greeting.

Glancing around at the other vampires that stood in the room, Aro rushed them off, leaving us alone to discuss the business I had come to talk about.

"Now...you wanted to talk...", Aro smiled.

"Yes, it concerns Bella", I spoke.

**Bella POV**

Once morning arrived, I convinced Jake to leave the house, though deep down I wasn't all excited to leave either, I decided I'd pay my brother a visit, wow, it felt weird to say it but I had a brother! We arrived at his small house, it was much like our own but not as big, I knocked on the door. No reply. After a few minutes we realised the door was open so we hesitantly stepped inside, I stood behind Jake, his body shielding me from any harm.

"Hello?", Jake called out.

No answer.

"Tyler, you home?", I asked.

No answer.

We heard shuffling upstairs, Jake glanced at me and I nodded, we slowly made our way up stairs, carefully avoiding making any noise, we reached a small bedroom and the door creaked open, the room didn't look too messed up, the blankets and pillows from the bed were scattered across the mattress and the floor though and as we moved further into the room I smelled a metallic, sickening smell which meant one thing...blood.

**Alice POV**

It had been a good twelve to sixteen hours since we had heard from Carlisle and I was starting to worry, ever since I had the vision of the Volturi showing up, I had feared for Bella, my friend, she was practically my sister, even if she wasn't linked to Edward anymore, we had remained close and I didn't want that to change.

"It's going to be okay, isn't it?", I asked, glancing to Jasper.

He smiled and I immediately felt a calmness smooth over the room, everyone changing from being tense to calm in a second.

"Of course it will, don't worry", Jasper spoke, lifting his fingers to pull my chin up.

"I can't help it, with Bella being with the wolf now, I can't see her future", I sighed.

The only way I knew the Volturi were coming was because of that stupid vampire that had tried to kill Bella a few months ago and because of the vision I had in which my family were killed by refusing to say where Bella was, this vision looked set to happen in about one month, maybe two.

"I need to see Bella", Edward spoke up.

"I don't think that's a good idea", Esme was quick to reply.

"I can't let her die", Edward growled. "It's my fault the Volturi know about her"

"I don't think that's true", I spoke.

"What do you mean?", Jasper questioned.

"Well, Bella has a brother now, and his 'father' is a vampire who met the Volturi years ago, he would have told them his son had a twin out there, right?", I sighed.

"You're right, maybe we can convince the Volturi it isn't Bella they want...", Edward perked up, heavy in thought.

"WHAT? No! You can't give them Bella's brother...I know you two had a bad encounter but Edward, he's a human being too!", I growled.

"I'm sorry, you're right, I just...I'd do anything to keep Bella safe", Edward spoke lightly.

"I know, me too...", I said.

**Jacob POV**

The smell hit my senses fast, I knew Bella could smell it too, I swear being pregnant with possible wolves was heightening her senses now...that and all the pregnancy voodoo crap, I don't know what you call it. I turned to face her and pressed my finger to my lips to signal to keep quiet as we heard water running in the small bathroom attached to the bedroom, the door was slightly ajar, I was beginning to get worried about what we might find, if Tyler was dead, this would hurt Bella, I couldn't have that, I nudged the door and it flew open, revealing Tyler leaning over the sink holding a wet towel to his arm.

"WOAH!", Tyler gasped. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry, we thought something bad had happened.", I glanced to Bella. "There's blood on your bed".

"I know, I fell and hit my arm on the bedside table and it's bleeding", Tyler sighed.

Typical. I guess Bella wasn't the only clumsy one in this family, I saw her smiling now, relieved that her brother was okay and probably relieved that she wasn't the only klutz here. We all headed back downstairs and Bella sat at the kitchen counter while I helped clean up Tyler's wound.

"Better?", I asked as I placed a bandage over it.

"Yeah, thanks man", He laughed. "so what brings you two here today?"

"Can't a girl visit her brother once in a while?", Bella asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh...uhm..wow, I need to get used to that more...sure you can", He smiled in return.

Before he could even glance towards me I was at his fridge, opening it and dragging all sorts out, heading to the counter as I started munching on a pie Bella had dropped off here the other day. Tyler glanced at me and raised his eyebrows as if to say "can I help you?", I smiled brightly and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Sorry man, I got hungry", I spoke, chugging down a bottle of water.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't have any manners", Bella chuckled.

"Sure, sure", Tyler smiled.

Woah, hanging around Bella was having an influence on him now, he was using my trademark catchphrase. I smiled and shoved more pie into my mouth, practically inhaling the rest in five minutes, once I was done, I patted my stomach and sat back.

"You finished eating me out of house and home?", Tyler chuckled.

"Sure am", I grinned.

"Good. Now get the hell out", He spoke, his voice suddenly serious.

Okay, woah, what the hell? I glanced at Bella, she looked serious too until she and Tyler burst out laughing.

"Sorry, I had to do that, Bella said you'd fall for it!", Tyler choked through his laughter.

"Ha! ha! You two are hilarious, I'm beginning to see why you two shouldn't hang out so much, like brother, like sister!", I pouted and then smiled.

"Hey, we were heading over to Sam and Emily's with the rest of the pack, there's gonna be a barbeque, wanna join?", Bella asked.

"Uh...sure", Tyler hesitated. "Do you think my mom will be there?"

"Probably, why? Have you two still not had a talk?", Bella asked.

"No, what more is there to say, I know it wasn't her fault, the whole baby switching thing but...it's just not the same anymore, you know?", Tyler spoke softly.

"Yeah.", Bella glanced down at her baby bump and rubbed it.

"Well you two Debbie downers, how about we head out now?", I spoke up, needing to get out of here before it turned into an episode of Maury or something.

"Uh, you two go ahead, I'll meet you there, I have to clean up, and apparently do dishes now", Tyler glanced my way, three empty dishes now lying in front of me.

"Okay, well we'll see you there", Bella grinned and hugged him.

"Sure, see you guys soon", He winked and smiled to me before clearing up the plates.

"See ya soon, man", I smiled.

We were out the door a second later and heading for Bella's truck, after five minutes we were at Sam's place now long after that and everyone was already there, the pack, my dad, Sue and I was even shocked to see Charlie there.

"Hey dad", Bella greeted him and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey kids, bout time you showed up!", He smiled.

"Well you can't blame us, you're just all here early", I grinned.

"Whatever", Charlie replied, a smile forming on his lips again. "Where's your brother?", he glanced to Bella.

"He'll be here soon.", Bella kissed his cheek and then we walked off towards the Pack.

The barbeque lasted a good few hours, Tyler showed up a good hour after we arrived and was surprised that everyone didn't stop to stare and point at him, I was glad, the poor guy had been through enough and soon he'd be my brother-in-law and I couldn't have people staring at my family like that. As the sun began to set I sat beside Bella on a lawn chair and wrapped my arm around her.

"You had a good day honey?", I asked, kissing her forehead.

"I have, I just don't want anything to spoil this.", She replied, sadness filling her voice.

"It won't, let's just enjoy today, okay?", I asked.

"Sure, sure.", She smiled and kissed me.

We watched the sun set together as my hand reached down to place my palm over her stomach, she placed her hands on top of mine and I smiled as I imagined what the two little miracles in there we going to look like.


	15. Family and Bargains

A/N - I know its been a few weeks so I'm sorry, Hopefully this chapter makes up for it, there's not many left for this story.

**Chapter 13 – Family and Bargains  
**

**Carlisle POV**

The first thing Aro discussed was Edward, naturally. He only ever seemed interested in my gifted family. I sighed and shook my head.

"We need to discuss Isabella Swan", I said.

"Ah yes, my good friend, she is very interesting, as is her brother", Aro smiled.

"I know but I'm begging you, please, leave them alone, Bella is happy, she may not be with my son anymore but she's enjoying life, as she should.", I sighed.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, she knows about us, about our existence", Aro said.

"But she won't say anything...", I tried to argue.

"No!", Aro growled. "That's enough, there is no possible thing you could do or offer that would make me leave this..._mortal_ and her brother alone."

"I wasn't going to offer...", I started to say.

"...Unless...", Aro grinned.

"Unless?", I asked.

"I'll make you a deal, old friend", He smiled.

"A deal?", I asked. "Anything, what is it?"

"I'll leave Bella, her brother and that pack of mutts alone...if", His grin growing wider.

"Yes?", I asked.

"If your son and daughter join the Volturi", He smiled.

"Alice and Edward?", I asked. "They'd never agree to it and I won't allow it!"

"Then Bella dies", Aro sighed. "But I'm sure they'd agree to it if they knew it would save her life!"

I paused, staying silent.

"Think about it, old friend.", He continued. "Go home, ask them. We shall visit in ten days...if they agree we'll simply bring them back here with us"

I closed my eyes, knowing full well Edward would agree to this if it meant saving Bella, But to take Alice away from Jasper, what a cruel thing to do.

"If not, we kill the pack of mutts and turn Bella and her brother and _they_ will join us.", Aro grinned. "I've always wanted someone telekinetic on my side."

"Telekinetic?", I asked. "and who is telekinetic?"

"The boy, Tyler I believe his name is", Aro sighed. "You know Bella possesses a gift, so does her brother, the gift of Telekinesis and I believe a hint of Telepathy, perhaps more powerful than your Edward, he'd be more valuable."

"Well I'll consider your offer, I'll ask my children what they think and get back to you", I said.

"See you in ten days then, old friend.", Aro replied.

Without a second glance, I walked swiftly from the room, knowing full well how fast I needed to return to Forks, we'd have to alert the Pack to what was happening too but my family needed to know too.

**Alice POV**

The vision came to me quickly, flashing by and alerting me to Carlisle's decision to return to Forks, I gathered the family and we sat down, awaiting his return, it would only be a few more hours.

"Did you see anything else?" asked Rosalie.

"No, I only saw his decision but he didn't look like it went well", I said grimly.

"Let's not worry about that until he's here, okay?", Esme asked calmly.

I nodded and looked down at my hands in my lap, I felt the couch shift under someone's weight and turned to see Jasper sitting down beside me, he offered me a small smile before placing a sweet kiss on my lips and I was feeling calm.

"It's not fair that you can do that to me", I said as he grinned. "But thank you."

"Anything for you", He replied.

Edward stood swiftly and began to head for the door, we all stood and stared at him.

"Where are you going?", Rosalie asked.

"I have to see Bella", Edward's bitter reply came. "She has to be here to hear this"

"She's with the wolves", I quickly blurted out.

Edward tensed and turned to me, he nodded before quickly replying with "of course she is" and then he rushed upstairs and out of sight. I hated seeing him so upset but I loved Bella like a sister and her happiness was just as important as his and if she was happy with the wolf then I'd deal with it. The hours passed quickly after that and soon Carlisle burst through the door.

"Carlisle, what happened?", I asked immediately.

"Not now, we have to meet with the pack, they need to hear this", He replied.

"Okay, I'll get Edward", I nodded.

We all gathered quickly and headed to the treaty line, the wolves were already waiting, most in wolf form except Jacob and Sam. Bella stood behind those that were in wolf form, they obviously felt the need to protect her. I was shocked to see her brother was there too, sticking close to Bella.

**Jacob POV**

We stood at the treaty line, waiting for the Cullen's to show, they'd be here any minute, I turned to Bella and kissed her swiftly, wrapping my arms around her.

"Stay with Tyler, behind the guys, okay?", I asked, whispering in her ear.

She nodded before retreating behind my brothers who were in wolf form, Leah nudged her nose into my hip to alert me to the arrival of the Cullen's, how could I have missed the sickly,sweet smell? All of them stood before us, Edward was in the far back, obviously to hurt to even look at Bella which gave me a bit of satisfaction, though I felt a _small_ twinge of sympathy, very small.

"Carlisle.", Sam spoke, nodding.

"Hello Sam, Jacob", Carlisle replied with a nod of his own.

"What's this about?", I asked.

"I met with the Volturi, spoke to Aro and he offered a deal.", Carlisle spoke hesitantly.

"a deal?", Alice asked.

Obviously he hadn't filled in his family before meeting with us.

"Yes.", Carlisle spoke. "Aro informed me that the Volturi will come here to Forks...in ten days."

A few growls came from behind me and I heard Bella gasp. I felt my body shake, stupid Vampires were going to come here and ruin everything, I calmed when I felt a small hand grip my arm. Bella. I turned to face her and she smiled softly.

"I thought I told you to stay back", I smiled.

"I can't when you need me.", She replied.

"Thank you", I sighed and kissed her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

I turned to face the Cullen's again and I saw Edward's face in that moment, he was tense, obviously seeing the kiss, he stared down at the ground.

"Why are they coming here?", asked Sam.

"They want Bella", Carlisle spoke. I tensed. "And her brother"

"They want me?", Tyler's voice came from behind me, he stepped forward.

Bella gripped his hand and he smiled at her though he still looked visibly scared, obviously it wasn't enough that Bella was in constant danger from vampires, now her brother was too, the Swan family were never given a break from all this crap. Bella seemed to sense my thoughts as she rubbed her small round stomach, I placed my hand over hers and she smiled.

"I won't let anything happen to you, either of you", I said, looking between Bella and Tyler. "or our baby"

"What was the deal he offered?", Bella asked Carlisle.

He smiled at her but it faded fast.

"He said he'd leave you and your brother alone and wouldn't bother you both and the pack ever again if...", He trailed off.

Esme stepped forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him to reassure him. He grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his own, pulling her towards him.

"If?...", Sam asked, urging him on.

"If...Alice and Edward agreed to join the Volturi and live in Italy", He finished.

Alice tensed and looked away towards Jasper. Edward stepped forward.

"I'll agree to it", He said.

"What? Edward, no!", Bella gasped. "You can't!"

"She's right bro, don't do this", Emmett spoke up.

Edward shook his head and looked away from his family, his eyes falling on Bella who as tucked into my side, cradling her stomach.

"I have to Bella, I've caused you nothing but pain", He said. "All of you"

Bella didn't reply. Everyone looked towards Alice who was deeply saddened. Jasper looked like he wanted to break something.

"If it means they'll leave everyone alone, I'll agree too", Alice replied.

"Not you too Alice!", Bella cried.

"I'm sorry, Bella", Alice spoke. "I have to do it if it means protecting you, and your family."

Bella moved from my grasp, stepping forward slightly and then she glanced to Carlisle, her eyes pleading with him.

"Carlisle?", Bella asked. "You can't possibly agree with this..."

"I hate it, Isabella", He replied. "But it's what needs to be done, I'm so sorry"

Bella stepped back and buried her face in my naked chest, wrapping her arms around me, I held her softly and watched as the Cullen's quickly departed after taking one quick glance at Bella, leaving us in the woods, The pack left and we followed and soon we were back at Sam's place, Emily had made us lunch and everyone began eating immediately.

"I can't believe your all eating at a time like this!", Bella snapped.

"Sorry Bella but we don't feel what you feel for the Cullen's", Jared spoke.

"Yeah, come on, cheer up Bella", Embry smiled at her.

"They can handle themselves, I'm sure both Edward and Alice know what they're doing", I said.

Bella looked to me and I smiled softly, she sighed and wrapped her arms around my waist, obviously trying to let go of the fact that the bloodsuckers just offered to become Volturi members to save her life, Everyone continued eating, Bella looked up at me and I could see how this day had just drained the energy from her.

"I'm gonna take this one home", I spoke, winking at Bella.

Everyone nodded and said they're goodbyes.

"See you guys later", Quil mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"You're so charming Quil", Bella said sarcastically before shouting a goodbye to Emily who was in the other room, probably kissing the life out of Sam. I chuckled at that thought.

"Thanks Emily", I called out.

I picked up a muffin on my way out, okay I picked up three. We found Tyler sitting outside, deep in thought, he looked up when we approached.

"Hey", He sighed.

"Hey, we're just gonna head home, wanna walk with us?", Bella asked.

He nodded and stood. We didn't walk for long because soon we arrived at Tyler's house, saying our goodbyes, he headed inside as we continued the short walk to our own home. We immediately slumped onto the couch and snuggled in while watching some cooking show Bella picked.

"So the baby scan is soon, you excited?", I asked.

"Yeah, what made you ask me that?", Bella replied, smiling.

"Oh. I just wanted to take your mind off you know...", I sighed.

"Well thank you", She smiled. "I think we should invite Billy and Charlie for dinner tomorrow"

"That's a great idea, you should invite Tyler too", I replied.

"Oh yeah, I know Charlie has been wanting to spend more time with us as a family but Tyler has had problems with his mom", She replied.

"What problems?", I asked.

"Caroline kind of...left.", Bella spoke.

"What?", was all I could reply with.

"Yeah, she said he obviously didn't need or want her here", Bella said.

"Poor Tyler, is he okay?", I asked.

"He's fine, he has us now, the pack are here for him", Bella grinned.

"Yeah, that kid is like family now, literally too.", I chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you like him, he is my brother after all", Bella smiled.

"Of course I like him, he's awesome, just like you", I said with a wink.

We laughed. We spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's company, just snuggling or kissing, then Bella made us some dinner and we sat and laughed, eating the amazing lasagna she made for us, when we were tired we decided to go to bed which brought us to the best part, making love into the night, that was always my favourite part of our days and definitely Bella's favourite part too. The Volturi could come here, they could try and put up a fight but I'll be damned if they think they can take Bella away from me, when they came, we'd fight them if they tried anything funny, when they came...we'd be ready.

* * *

**A/N - I'll try and update this story more often but I am busy working on The Runaway Found but I'll try and not take so long to update this one next time, and to make it up to you, If you leave me a review here, I'll let you ask me one question about what will happen in the future chapters of this story.**


End file.
